


【足球AU/狼队】Here I am

by Rumless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 这是一个关于足球与青春的爱情故事，现实与梦想之间的距离到底有多远？梦想有多美，现实就有多残酷。对于足球来说，人们只会记得冠军。但对于青春来说，我们还有彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主狼队，教练Logan × 队长Scott，无能力设定，小队倒追老狼  
> CP：主狼队，夜天使夜

Here I am.

身着白色工背心，外边套着件皮衣的男人，嘴里叼着雪茄，漫不经心站在X学院大门口。

对于罗根这种踢过职业联赛的人来说，学生的比赛就跟踢野球一样，甚至有的比踢野球的脚法还不如，简直就跟过家家一样。刚刚挂靴退役的罗根·豪利特，其实也不过35岁。但运动员本来就是吃青春饭的，过了二十五六就算老将了，毕竟不是每个人都是托蒂、布冯，更不是每个人都有勇气踢到40岁，甚至更老……对于运动员来说，40岁简直是噩梦，体力更不上不说，伤病也是个大问题。即使是35岁，罗根还是难免受伤病折磨，取掉半月板的左腿，一到雨天就隐隐作痛。

然而退役了，罗根也不想就这么离开足球这行。职业教练虽然年薪上百万，但付出可想而知，罗根可不想像瓜迪奥拉那样早早的秃顶。去带半职业或者业余俱乐部，还不如去带校园组。学生嘛……毕竟都是些未成年小屁孩，比起成年人好对付多了。主要是轻松，而且X学院开出的工资还是颇为可观的，绝对够罗根抽上好一些的雪茄，在酒吧点上好点的酒……

“欢迎你，罗根！”坐在轮椅上的棕发男人，穿着合身的三件套西装，笑得极为温和，“我是查尔斯·泽维尔。”罗根知道，那是X学院的校长兼创始人，正是查尔斯邀请他来的。查尔斯身后站着的是学院里的物理老师埃里克·兰谢尔，看起来特别严肃，也不知道是不是那高领打底衫的缘故。罗根微微点了点头，算是打过招呼了。

查尔斯会在意足球，最主要还是这几年教育部突然开始抓校园足球，战绩一直中游水平的X学院被选为试点校。虽然，罗根也不太清楚，为什么会找上他这种名气不高，脾气又差的混蛋来当教练？大概是去顶级联赛镀过金，有个当过职业球员的校队，怎么也比半路出家的那些看起来强些。

拿到校队球员的资料，罗根也没准备在校长办公室多做停留，决定自己去足球场逛逛，踩踩场地。X学院的草场相当不错，草保养得很好，但草场和成绩不成正比，说是负相关也不为过。罗根看过X学院校队过往比赛的视频，对于一支校园组中游球队来说，已经算不错的了，但也就那样。中锋脚法还不错，但是太独，宁愿自己踢飞，也不传球，因为能力相对较强，总是被对方防得死死的。左边锋的速度非常快，无论突破还是回追，比对方晚启动好几秒都能追上，但脚法真的不行，如果去田径队只怕还有些用武之地。右边锋完全垃圾，基本得刷掉，果断换人。前腰马马虎虎，算稳，但是传不出太有攻击性的球，还是意识不够，配合打不起来，移去踢后卫合适。倒是那两后腰配合打得相当不错，脚法也算好的，特别是戴队长袖标的那个，能踢得一脚落叶球也算难得，小小年纪就有那么点样子，手术刀般的脚法，神乎其乎的传球，倒是个可以好好培养的苗子。四个后卫漏人成习惯，水得不行，拿不住球，停不好球不说，而且完全眼神防守，速度不行，脚法不行，也不知道是哪叫来凑数的。门将敢扑救，不怕摔，预判非常好，这就够了。多练练，在校园组都能算神级了。

看来还是得多训练啊……

还好不是我练，罗根自顾自地想着，摸了摸有点酸胀的膝盖，在场边的教练席坐了下来。看来又要变天了。

场上有几个男孩在踢小场玩，有那么一个脚法还不错，就是玩得太花，真到比赛不被放铲才有鬼！

罗根有点没忍住，硬是忍着腿伤，穿着皮衣、牛仔裤踢了会儿，那个脚法不错的黑发男孩认出了罗根，小心翼翼地问能不能要签名。罗根当然满足了孩子的心愿，不一会儿好几个男孩围了过来，抱着足球，甚至脱下球衣，一个个眼巴巴地望着罗根，各种求签名。罗根叹了口气，耐着性子给这群小屁孩一个个签名。好容易把这群孩子们哄走，罗根松了口气给自己点了根雪茄，翻了翻那叠资料，给校队队长发了条，让他通知放学后球队开个短会。

看着照片上笑得很乖的棕发男孩，那湛蓝的眸子都带着笑意，嗯！长得不错！看起来很听话的类型！啧！才刚刚60公斤，也太瘦了点吧……嗯！手机号得存起来，免得以后找不到人。

斯科特·萨默斯……好名字！

 

※

一个戴着副护目镜的银发男孩疯了似地冲进教室，扑到一个棕发男孩桌前，“队长，队长！你听说了吗？我们队换教练了，听说还是职业球员。”

棕发男孩正在写作业，像是已经知道了，倒也没什么反应，倒是他后排的金发男孩顿时兴奋了起来，“真的吗？谁啊？有不有名？斯科特我们去要签名吧！”

“罗根·豪利特.”被叫作斯科特的男孩回答道，他掏出手机看了眼短信，“皮特罗你去你们班和隔壁班通知下，新教练说放学后开个短会，我就不一一发短信了。”

“好哒，队长！”皮特罗戴上护目镜，立马领命去通知了。

“罗根·豪利特？上个月大联盟*宣布退役的那个？”金发男孩挑了挑眉，隔着桌子勾住斯科特的头往后拉，“弟弟，你说豪利特先生会不会要求扩招啊？”

“很有可能！估计还会刷掉几个人，特别是后卫，右边完全被打爆了。”斯科特好容易才从哥哥的魔爪里挣脱出来，他气鼓鼓地整理了一下校服的领子，“这次一定要把沃伦抓进队里。”

“你还真是不放弃那个花花大少啊！”亚历克斯这才把斯科特松开，提醒道，“还可以叫上小弟！”

“对！加比肯定特别开心！”斯科特微微一笑，露出了两小犬牙，脸颊上甚至有个不那么明显的酒窝，“沃伦怎么着脚法也比现在队里那几个后卫好。”

“沃伦那好的何止一点点，人家在阿森纳*青训过，哪里看得上我们这种校园组小球队啊！”亚历克斯瘪了瘪嘴，伸手揉乱斯科特那头棕色小卷毛。斯科特叹了口气，起身开始反击，也把亚历克斯的金发弄得一团糟。“啊！快停下！不许毁我发型！下节是生物课，我要帅气逼人的去上汉克老师……”亚历克斯恶趣味地停顿了一下，才继续道，“……的课。”

“切~”斯科特嫌弃了一下自家哥哥，转头继续写作业了。

 

※

金发女孩兴奋地拉着自家哥哥往公告栏前的人群里挤，指着公告上的纳新海报，“蛙人人你去吧！校队招人呢！”

“你又不是不知道，老家伙把我从青训营拎来美国读书，就是不让我踢球！”沃伦双手插在口袋，极度不爽。

“去嘛去嘛！”金发女孩挽着沃伦的手臂撒娇，两人活像是热恋中的小情侣，“你看他们换了新教练！还是大联盟退役的球星呢！”

“呵……大联盟也就是三流联赛，如果老家伙不让我退队，说不定再过两三年我都能踢上英超了！”沃伦似乎对那个所谓的“老家伙”非常有意见，拉着女孩往外走，“老家伙又不是不知道，为阿森纳效力是我这辈子的最大的梦想！”

女孩嘟着嘴似乎生气了，甩开了沃伦的手，“肯尼，你以前不是这样的！你爱的是踢球的感觉！”

沃伦沉默了一下，伸手把女孩拉到怀里，“好啦，沃伦娜你别这样！我错了还不行嘛！走吧！哥哥给你买冰淇淋？”

被叫作沃伦娜的女孩瞬间复活，“那你答应去校队报到啦？”

“我去还不行吗……”

“太棒啦！最喜欢看哥哥踢球啦！”

 

 

 

_*大联盟：美国职业足球大联盟，是美国足球最高等级的职业联赛，和NBA的模式很相似。但不要以为去美国很厉害的样子，大联盟其实在足坛不属于顶级联赛，很多知名球星都是退役前去大联盟玩玩，球迷都戏称是“养老”。大联盟历史上最大牌的球星大概是大卫·贝克汉姆，也就是俗称的小贝。_   
_*阿森纳：一家英格兰足球超级联赛（即英超）俱乐部，阿森纳算不算豪门我还真说不清楚，这个问题各家球迷争论了很多年，但算得上老牌强队。沃伦的饰演者本·哈迪真的是阿森纳球迷，这里不是私设_


	2. Chapter 2

※  
沃伦自然没听双胞胎妹妹的话，乖乖地去球队报道。这倒不是沃伦在阿森纳青训过架子大，主要是面子上过不去。校队队长斯科特是沃伦发小，自从沃伦被那校董老爹拎来X学院读书，抛开电话、短信和各种社交网络，斯科特亲自都来请四五回了，沃伦说什么都没去。现在校队纳新，要他巴巴地凑过去和那群新人一起参加选拔，沃伦一瞬间觉得自己丢不起这个脸。  
沃伦不是不爱踢球，相反这个金发碧眼的男孩简直嗜球如命。父亲不让他踢球，把他的宝贝足球全扎破了丢掉，沃伦还是“冒着生命危险”在妹妹房里藏了一颗。每晚把它充满气，偷偷在房里颠会儿球，颠累了再把气放掉，连带打气筒一起藏在沃伦娜那只毛绒熊的肚子里。  
这会儿校队正在选拔，倒是有几个新生踢得还算可以。  
沃伦闷闷不乐地在足球场边晃悠，去也不是不去也不是。  
而斯科特早就发现了沃伦，但实在没空过去和沃伦说话，教练罗根正让他开角球，试试几个后卫的头球如何。这回罗根不仅仅要纳新，还要筛掉那些个根本不会踢球就想混期末加分的混蛋。  
罗根抱着两颗球，带着斯科特走向角旗，他把其中一颗球摆在角球区的弧线上，拍了拍棕发男孩的肩，“来！开个前点我看看！”  
斯科特抬手调整了一下护目镜，现在艳阳高照，对于眼睛不能见强光的他来说，简直是折磨。棕发男孩微微眯眼，护目镜勒得难受。伸脚把球拨到角球区弧线的左侧，用右脚踩了两下试试脚感，又在球旁比划了一下，这才慢慢后退了几步，用手比划了一下，指向离自己较近的地方，示意场上球员。随后启动，加速，右脚内侧触球，将球挑了起来，黑白精灵在空中旋出了一个漂亮的幅度，门柱旁那个看起来十分强壮的金发男孩高高跃起，一甩头将球顶入网中。站在门前的门将皮奥特连反应都来不及反应，球已经滚到脚边了。  
看了眼那个把半长的金发绑在脑后的男孩，罗根挑了一下眉，把抱着的那颗球也放到弧线上，又拍了拍斯科特的肩，“再来个后点！”  
斯科特“嗯”了一声，调整了下球的位置，踩了两脚，伸脚在那比划了一下，看向禁区，示意后点。紧接着后退，启动，加速，依旧是右脚内侧触球，一个比刚才那球角度稍大一些的弧度。刚刚进了一球的金发男孩，再次跃起，这次起高了，球又下坠得快，他只得用胸口把球顶进了球门。  
“好球！好球！”罗根拍了拍手，表示自己多么满意，“斯科特，他叫什么名字？”  
斯科特眯着眼看了在那疯狂庆祝的金发男孩半天，这才回答道，“索尔，今年高二。”回答完斯科特又小声地问道，“豪利特先生接下来呢？”  
罗根点了点头，没回答斯科特只是朝场上喊了一声，“觉得自己能罚任意球的过来！”包括斯科特，大概有四五个男孩站了出来，罗根认得出来，其中就有前几天踢小场，脚法还不错的黑发男孩，“你叫什么名字？你怎么看起来这么小？”  
“加布里埃尔·萨默斯。”黑发男孩抬头看罗根，微微一笑，“我是初中部的。”  
罗根点了点头，又觉得哪里不太对，“咦？怎么那么多个萨默斯？”  
斯科特和身旁的亚历克斯对视了一眼，异口同声地回答，“我们三个是亲兄弟。”  
罗根愣了一下，接受了这个说法，他把球摆在距离球门20多米的地方，“加布里埃尔你先来！随便去几个人排人墙！你，你，你……够了！够了！四个就行！后退！再退！小子，离球10码！再退！对！都他妈的给老子退后！”  
人墙站定，罗根哨声刚起，加布里埃尔加速启动，一个右脚外脚背把球给“嘣”了出去，姿势异常漂亮，但却完全偏离了球门的方向。  
沃伦正郁闷得在那闲逛，看那球呈弧线形朝自己飞过来，身体非常自觉地做出了反应，瞬间收住下颚，两臂自然张开，两脚前后开立，两膝微屈。很快球就飞到了眼前，沃伦两脚蹬地稍上挺，于此同时展腹，上身稍稍后仰，挺胸触球。当然，耍帅的同时，沃伦嘴上也不消停，“你他妈的会不会踢球啊！有你他妈的这么冲着人踢的吗？”趁球没落地，沃伦转身就是个凌空抽射直接把球踢了回去。  
“好球！沃伦！好球！”一个一看就是初中部的黑发男孩，兴奋地喊了一声，后边的几个男孩也跟着吹起了口哨。一时间也没有人在意那个瘦瘦高高的黑发男孩怎么认识的沃伦，大家的注意力都在球上。斯科特也不例外，看出球是朝着加布里埃尔来的，他一把将小弟拉开，亚历克斯马上会意，提膝抬腿，回勾脚背在空中把球停了下来，可惜没控制好，最后球落地的位置有点远，弹了一下，又滚了几米这才停下。等男孩们反应过来的时候，沃伦已经冲过来了。斯科特深知发小的脾气，赶紧和亚历克斯一起上去把沃伦架住，省得自家小弟挨揍。  
加布里埃尔不好意思地吐了吐舌头，“对不起啊，沃伦哥。”  
沃伦其实也没真生气，只是刚才在那实在太尴尬了，好容易逮到这个机会，还不赶紧凑过来！这会子还做做样子挣脱夏家两兄弟的牵制。  
“小子，你叫什么名字？”罗根鼓着掌，走了过来，“你刚那球真不错，谁教你的？”  
“吉鲁。”沃伦没听到前一句，光顾着后一句了，这个点他可以吹个两三年没问题。不过沃伦确实是老实回答，没有半个字虚假。几个月前他还在阿森纳青训，吉鲁对拜仁的那个进球他看了无数遍就是学不会，沃伦可急得团团转。不行！他就不信邪了，偏要学！他这人可没有什么做不出来的。趁着跟青训队参观一队训练，沃伦直接从观众席翻进球场冲去问吉鲁本人了。好在穿着青训营的球衣，才没被保安丢出去。吉鲁还真给他示范了一次，甚至召集了队友给沃伦签名。要到了阿森纳全队签名球衣，美得沃伦差点没当场晕过去。可惜，圣诞假期被老爸从英国叫来美国过节，没想到就被扣这，不让他回北伦敦继续踢球了，气得沃伦差点没砸了房里所有物件。  
罗根被这个答案听懵了，愣了一下，这小子真叫吉鲁，还是他那招和吉鲁学的？不可能，应该是看吉鲁的进球视频自学的吧。罗根最终选择相信自己得出的最后一个答案，“你是说阿森纳踢拜仁那场，吉鲁的那个进球？”  
斯科特立马想到那场欧冠第四轮阿森纳1-5拜仁惨败，深怕沃伦一个不爽把豪利特先生给揍了，赶紧紧紧地勾住了沃伦的脖子，“豪利特先生，沃伦他在阿森纳青训过。”但沃伦似乎没想到这茬，全身心的扑在斯科特偷袭他，挣脱了斯科特的束缚，两个玩心顿起的男孩一时间打闹了起来。  
罗根有点吃惊，这学院里卧虎藏龙啊！还有参加过青训的呀！没参加过青训，而是在业余球队被球探发现的罗根，一直觉得这是个遗憾。  
“有没有兴趣加入校队？”罗根看起来满不在乎，实则有些复杂地看了眼两个打闹着的男孩，硬是把他两分开了。  
沃伦愣住了，虽然这本来就是他的目的，但一时间又有点犹豫，他望向怯生生躲在人群里那个看起来瘦不拉几的黑发男孩。后者朝他微笑，微微点头，用口型说着“加油！”。沃伦顿时觉得整个心都暖了，等反应过来的时候，已经点头答应了。男孩们也立马围过去欢迎新队友了，好容易有个在顶级联赛俱乐部旗下青训过的队友，男孩们一瞬间炸开了锅，开始问东问西。  
青训好不好玩啊？  
你见过桑切斯本人吗？  
本泽马会加盟阿森纳吗？  
吉鲁到底什么时候出柜啊？  
罗根似乎对这个结果非常满意，上前拍了拍斯科特的肩让他过来，“纳新的消息继续放着，你平时也留意下有没有合适的人选，特别是后卫。”  
“沃伦就是后卫出身的，踢个中卫没恩。”斯科特想了一会，才回答道，“之前踢班赛，隔壁班那个边后不错，要不要叫来试试？”  
罗根点了点头，似乎对斯科特非常的满意，“叫来试试吧！不行再刷掉！”斯科特点了点头，表示明白了。罗根翻了翻手里的时间表，思考了一下，才再开口，“从明天开始每天早上六点半到。人齐了，你就先带他们慢跑热身。我七点到，我们就开始训练到八点。下午四点放学后也训练一个小时再回家。”  
“没问题！”斯科特对于罗根加训并没有太多的微辞，去年要不是练得少，也不至于淘汰赛就被送回来了。  
“麻烦你通知下，”罗根本来还想拍拍这男孩的肩，但那头棕色的小卷毛实在太诱人了，罗根忍不住揉了一把，“辛苦你了，小子。”罗根似乎都能看到，藏在红石英护目镜里头的那双眸子瞬间亮了一下，他在斯科特的告别声中面无表情地转身，但嘴角却不由自主的翘了起来，似乎连罗根自己也不知道。


	3. Chapter 3

※  
罗根睡迟了，迟到了十分钟，好在今天他也不打算真进行训练。他到达操场的时候已经七点十分了，好在那个小队长已经带着队员们跑完步热完身，正在一个个排着队带球绕杆跑。这孩子怎么这么的听话，真是太可爱了，罗根忍不住在心里赞叹。  
“斯科特，过来一下。”罗根喊了一声，正在那试着用双脚夹着足球再挑起来的男孩，赶紧弃球跑了过去。  
“怎么了，豪利特先生”斯科特跑了过来，他依旧带着红石英护目镜，可能因为运动小脸通红，那偏分的棕发此刻有几分凌乱，大概是因为球袜穿着难受，把它撸到了脚踝处。  
“教练，以后这么叫我。”罗根没有什么表情，默默点上了一支雪茄，“今天跑了几圈？”  
“十圈。皮特罗多跑了三圈。”斯科特回答道。  
罗根点了点头，吸了口烟，“皮特罗是哪个？跑得很快的那个左边锋？”  
“是的”斯科特点了点头，“他最早到，人到齐的时候他已经跑完两圈，又和我们同时跑，还套了我们一圈。”  
“不错！”  
好好抓一下脚法，是个可塑之才，罗根自顾自地想。  
斯科特见罗根没说话，于是开了口，“对了，教练！昨天说的那个边后我叫来了，要测试一下吗？”  
“不了，我相信你的眼光，先试训看看再说吧！”罗根叼着烟，从上衣口袋里拿出一张折了不知道多少折的纸，递给斯科特，那纸看起来皱巴巴的，“主场球衣黄色，客场黑色。门将主场黑色，客场荧光绿。”罗根清楚的看到斯科特的眉头皱了一下，但很快又恢复正常。“别嫌弃，不是我挑的！颜色是你们校长定的。”罗根笑了一下，抬手拍了拍斯科特的头，把那头棕发弄得更乱了，“你们副校长还说要紫红色呢！”  
斯科特想象了一下，觉得黄色好像挺好的。  
“你去统计下所有人的球衣尺寸，还有背号。”罗根顿了顿，缓缓地吸了口烟，再缓缓地呼出去，“辛苦啦！”  
斯科特点了点头，跑过去就把所有人召集过来登记背号了，“大家考虑下要什么号码，然后报给我，如果重了现在也好协商。我待会给你们发球衣尺码，今天之内把尺寸报给我。”男孩们叽叽咋咋地在讨论，简直乱成一团，压根听不清谁说什么。斯科特拉过球队的主力门将皮奥特，“皮奥特，门将固定1号，我直接给你填上。”  
皮奥特没有丝毫异议，他紧了紧手套，“可以，能公费给我来几副手套吗？这副太容易脱手！”  
斯科特歪了下头，似乎也不确定，“我帮你问问吧！”皮奥特点了点头，就被罗根叫去练习扑点了。  
“2号有人要吗？”斯科特准备一个个号点过去，等大于11号再单独让他们报号。  
“我。”说话的名叫弗兰克，是今天刚被斯科特叫来的那个边后卫。  
斯科特边把弗兰克的名字写上，边问，“3号？”  
“我！”在一旁热得正脱上衣的沃伦，脱口而出，“3号。”这是他在阿森纳U19的号码，假如他没被老爸从北伦敦捞回来，估计之后也会是这个号。  
“3号？”和斯科特同班的帕若边颠球，边带着嘲讽意味说道，“你应该穿4号！争四狂魔！”  
谁不知道沃伦是阿森纳死忠，而阿森纳近几个赛季都莫名的摆脱不了第四名的魔咒。不论前半段领先多少，最后也会莫名其妙地从榜首跌到第四。即使前半段赛绩不佳，为了争欧冠席位，也能莫名的打出一波连胜冲回第四。“争四狂魔”这个名号，也就这么传开了。在阿森纳青训多年，沃伦怎么可能不懂这个梗，再加上他的脾气本来就不算好，一瞬间就被点燃了，他冲上去揪着帕若的领子顺势将他拎了起来，“你他妈的再说一遍！”  
帕若也不是善茬，他哼了一声，开口就来，“争四狂魔，争四狂魔，争四狂魔，争四狂魔！重要的事情说四遍，娜四必须的*。”  
沃伦气得都要冒烟了，双眼通红，二话不说抬手就给帕若一拳。还好一旁的波比眼疾手快帮帕若挡了下来，赶紧上去劝架，四五个人上去，才把两人拉开。  
“沃伦，就是个玩笑。”斯科特把沃伦拉到一边，后者似乎气坏了，抓起衣服，甩脸转身去了更衣室。  
斯科特愣了一下，微微叹了口，“去个人看看他。”  
“我去吧！”独自窝在坐在一旁的看起来很瘦的黑发男孩开了口，起身去了更衣室。  
斯科特继续叫号，因为刚才的玩笑，所有人很自觉的避开了4号。亚历克斯和波比照旧5号、6号，7号归加布里埃尔，8号是彼得 ，帕若踢中锋理所当然的要了9号。  
“10号。”没有人应声，斯科特也没太在意，毕竟穿10号的很容易被人防得死死的，自然没人敢要。接下来，皮特罗挑走了11号。而1到11号因为中间空了两个数没人要，也就意味着剩下的就可以自己选号了。只剩下斯科特自己，索尔和去更衣室看沃伦的科特了，“索尔你要几号？”  
“29。”  
斯科特点了点头，登记到表上，正巧科特和沃伦一起回来了，斯科特便问了科特想穿几号。  
“18号，谢谢。”科特微微一笑，开了瓶矿泉水递给沃伦，便盘腿坐下了。也不知道科特怎么做到的，沃伦没有继续闹脾气，似乎看起来心情还不错，他自然而然地坐在科特身边，两人凑在一起，不知道说些什么。  
斯科特稍微瞄了眼所有号数，随手填了个14号，就拿去给罗根了。  
罗根瞄了一眼所有人的号码，笑了一下，向斯科特要了笔，写了点什么，才一脸玩味地递给斯科特，“尺寸统计完再给我，辛苦了。”  
斯科特点了点头，朝罗根微笑，“没事，应该的。”  
闹了一场，今早的训练也告一段落了，男孩们都回更衣室洗了个澡，换上制服，回各自的班级上课了。  
等到队员们一个个把球衣尺寸报上来的时候，斯科特才发现他们的教练罗根，在3号和5号之间——空着的4号上，填了个龙飞凤舞的“阿森纳”。  
斯科特顿时哭笑不得，都35岁的人了，怎么还这么幼稚……

 

 

_*娜四必须的：娜娜是第四是必须的。娜娜是对阿森纳的黑称。最好不要怎么对阿森纳球迷说，不然可能会被打哦！_


	4. Chapter 4

※  
科特进到更衣室的时候，沃伦正裸着上身，坐在储物柜前的长凳上生闷气，好身材一览无遗。科特走了过去，挨着沃伦坐下了，后者往旁边移了一些。科特微微一愣，以为是沃伦怕他掉下去，于是又靠了过去，没想到沃伦又移了一些。这下子可彻底让科特懵了，他微微皱眉，“你这是干什么？”  
“不是你说的，在学院里保持距离嘛！”沃伦说着还用手比划了一下昨晚科特比的距离。科特这才恍然大悟，感情这家伙不是在气帕若，只是逮了个话柄出气？  
“我错了还不行吗？还不是为了不让你爸发现。”科特难得主动伸手抱住沃伦，惹得沃伦一下绷不住笑了，科特这才伸手理了理沃伦的额发，“沃尔。你怎么这么黏人？跟安杰尔似的。”  
安杰尔是沃伦养的暹罗猫，名字是科特取的。信教的他觉得那只小猫咪和沃伦一样，都是天使。说是说沃伦养的，其实大多数时候都是科特在照顾，沃伦就是时不时逗安杰尔玩，喂几口小鱼干。沃伦也没在意科特拿他跟猫比，反而伸手回抱了科特，把头靠在科特肩上，“其实地下情也挺好的，只是怕你受委屈……”  
科特微微一笑，伸手摸了摸沃伦那头金色小卷毛，“不委屈！”  
“我委屈！我连安杰尔都不如！”沃伦这会儿开始装委屈了，直接倒在了科特的腿上，“蛙人人摔倒了，要小蓝莓亲亲才能起来。”  
科特被逗笑了，真的俯下身亲了一下比自己长两岁的爱人，“你也是我的天使呀！我爱你，我的天使。”  
沃伦顿时心花怒放，难得科特愿意主动亲他，沃伦舔着嘴唇，“还要。”当然，沃伦也知道科特不可能再亲他一次，于是立马爬起来，在科特反应过来之前，扑过去就强吻。不同于之前那个蜻蜓点水的亲吻，沃伦给科特来了个实打实的法式深吻，舌头一点一点舔舐过科特的贝齿，掠夺他肺里的氧气。直到科特因为缺氧，挣扎着推开沃伦。“都教过你接吻的时候，得用鼻子呼吸了！怎么就这么笨，学不会呢？”沃伦笑了笑起身拿外套，一直裸着上身怪冷的。  
科特脸微红，也站了起来，伸手接了沃伦手中的衣服要帮他穿，“咦？你什么什么时候纹的？”  
“就前几天，”沃伦的背后有着一对天使之翼纹身，上头的每根羽毛都清晰可见，看起来特别漂亮，“喜欢吗？”  
那是前几天科特去沃伦在学校附近租的住处时，趴在沃伦书桌上画的，没想到被沃伦纹身上了。  
科特伸手抱住了沃伦，“喜欢！谢谢你！”  
“你喜欢就好！”沃伦似乎心情大好，一把抱住科特，又亲了他一口。  
科特微微一笑，把外套给沃伦披上，“快穿上，我们该出去了！”  
沃伦点点头，乖乖把衣服套上了，突然他觉得哪里不太对，“咦？你最近是不是长高了！”他伸手比了比，科特的确高了不少，已经快和沃伦一样高了。  
“我要长得比你高！”科特踮起脚尖走路，把沃伦逗笑了，他一把抱住科特边转圈边亲吻他，两人似乎都异常享受这个时刻。从更衣室出来有一条不算太长的通道，沃伦放开了科特，两人几乎是同时理了理着装，装作若无其事，一前一后走进了体育场……

※  
罗根的合约只签了当校队教练，不用带班上体育课，整天闲得慌，窝在办公室的沙发里，叼着雪茄，看校队过往比赛视频。看累了就去隔壁医护室晃晃，那有个特漂亮的红发美女医生，又成熟又知性，据说还是队医，戴着个眼镜的样子别提多性感，看来以后带队出征有福了。  
罗根总觉得哪里不太对，但他也没有多想便悠哉悠哉地晃进了医护室，装出一瘸一拐的模样，“医生，快帮我看看，医生，我左腿膝盖现在特疼！是不是旧伤复发了！”  
美女队医琴看罗根似乎伤得不清，立马丢下手头的文件，过来帮他检查。琴让罗根坐到病床上，把他裤脚挽起来，手都没动到他膝盖，就知道眼前这个前球星是装的了，但她还是尽责地为罗根检查了一下。罗根的左腿因为取掉了半月板，有点肌肉萎缩，比右腿稍微细了一些，虽然不明显，但仔细观察还是有点区别的。运动员身上多多少少都有些伤病，罗根的腿伤就是踢野球时期，不懂得保护自己落下的病根。后来，踢了那么多年职业联赛，膝盖也一直没事，罗根也就没放在心上。没想到五六前，罗根被对方恶意放铲倒地，腿伤复发了，当时他也是心大，觉得自己身体素质够硬，压根没当一回事。为了踢上美洲杯，罗根打了针封闭就死扛着上场了。但不走运的时候，喝凉水都塞牙，更不要说罗根拖着条伤腿强撑着上场了。一直不关心腿伤的报应就是，小组赛首轮一个头球争顶的功夫，落地不稳，罗根听到“啪”的一声，顿时疼得直冒冷汗，抱着腿满地打滚。送到医院一诊断，得！十字韧带撕裂，半月板严重损伤。保守治疗，百分之两万回不到以前的竞技状态，还得留着个定时炸弹，时不时折腾你一下。半月板这种软骨组织，几乎是没有供血的，一旦损伤根本没有愈合的可能，目前的医疗水平根本无法挽救。罗根一咬牙，反正赛季是报销了，这玩意儿也没办法自我修复，留着这倒霉玩意儿也没用，摘了得了，还能早一点复出！  
左腿半月板摘除了之后，经过几个月近乎炼狱般的复健，罗根再一次活蹦乱跳了。但受伤之后的状态大不如前，想回到以前的竞技水平简直是天荒夜谈。摘完半月板的前两年还好，但随着年纪渐长，高强度的比赛让罗根完全吃不消。一下雨腿又疼又涨，比天气预报还准。再加上积液，无论训练还是比赛，一场下来简直是折磨。也正因为如此，35岁刚转会大联盟一年的罗根决定就此退役了……  
罗根觉得有点尴尬，找了个开口的机会，“能治好吗？”  
这话让琴一瞬间无奈了，职业联赛的球员有世界顶级的治疗师供着都治不好，更何况琴只是个校医，“这种伤是不可逆的，只能靠调理休养。”  
嗯！说话真好听！  
罗根点了点头，“那你能帮我弄个方案啥的吗？我这腿一到雨天就疼。”  
琴还是很有医德的，就算知道这只是个搭讪的套路，但还是微笑着答应了。  
“有什么要注意的吗？”罗根把裤脚放下来，依然毫不忌讳地盯着琴看。  
琴假装没看见，微笑着回答，“多吃点蔬菜水果。可以运动，但要做好拉伸，注意不要运动过量。”琴本以为检查完了，罗根也没什么理由留着，但还是低估了罗根。  
距离孩子们放学后训练还有点时间，罗根在医护室里晃了一圈，随手拿了个护膝，“这个可以给我吗？我待会得带孩子们训练。”  
琴耸了耸肩，微笑着说可以，又补充道，“那护膝有理疗效果，对你的腿也会有好处。”  
“真的？”罗根立马把包装给拆了，挽起裤脚，故意在那捣鼓了半天，“这怎么戴？要不……你帮我吧！”  
琴也没多说什么，微微一笑还是帮忙了，“戴一段时间可能会有刺痛感，但不碍事。过一两个小时就可以摘掉了。”  
罗根点了点头，没多说什么，静静地看琴帮他戴上那护膝，她真漂亮。当然，这个“甜蜜”时刻很快被打断了，穿着X学院制服的棕发男孩推门进来，“葛蕾小姐，我眼睛不太舒服能帮我看看吗？”  
琴自觉好笑，得！一个没送走又来一个。  
除了斯科特的眼睛真的不舒服以外，这两家伙搭讪的方法几乎完全一样，难怪刚觉得罗根这套路在哪看过。毕竟，这个高二的男孩，真的来献了一年多的殷勤，时不时就来医护室坐坐，琴也都习惯了。  
看着小队长斯科特走了进来，摘掉眼镜，乖乖地坐在凳子上任由琴检查，罗根微微挑眉，穿校服看起来不错嘛！就是太瘦衬衫撑不起来，但很合身！看那细腰，那长腿，那翘臀，啧！早上穿球衣还没看出来啊！这身材挺辣！  
琴给斯科特开了瓶眼药水，又叮嘱道，“一天三次，千万别用手揉眼睛。罗根你能先出去吗？”琴转向了罗根，朝他微微一笑。  
罗根愣了一下，似乎有点尴尬，看了眼手表，“时间差不多了，我去准备带他们训练。回聊！”琴点了点头，朝罗根招了招手告别。罗根心情大好，起身，拍了拍斯科特的肩，“小子，你也快点，我去搬框球。待会你先带他们慢跑。”斯科特应了一声，这才转向了琴。  
等罗根出去了，琴这才说出了她所担忧的事，“你的眼睛状况不好，再拖下去我怕会出事，尽快让你父母带你去医院检查一下吧！”这孩子眼睛的毛病是天生的，从小就不能见光，但这两年情况不断恶化。琴不是学眼科的，她的程度也就够当个校医，但她都能看出来的事，相信纽约眼科医院的医生不可能看不出来，斯科特的眼睛状况不好，很有可能会失明，而且是不可逆的。  
斯科特沉默了一下，默默把那副红石英眼镜戴了回去，他似乎自己心里也清楚，近乎艰难地开了口，“我还有多久会瞎掉？”  
琴没想到这孩子会这么问，微微一愣，但很快就恢复了笑容，“怎么会？你知道的定期检查是很有有必要的。”  
斯科特捕捉到了琴的犹豫，他叹了口气，语气里有着不符合年纪的一丝沧桑，他说话的语调听起来不像16岁，而是36甚至46岁，“我能撑到踢州赛吗？”  
琴依然保持着微笑，她伸手轻抚了男孩的脸庞，“别多想，你会好好的！”  
斯科特点了点头，深吸了一口气，似乎鼓足了勇气才开口，“我可以抱你一下吗，葛蕾小姐？”  
“当然可以。”  
如果换做是罗根，琴也许真的会觉得他在耍流氓，但她觉得这个孩子只是需要个拥抱，他实在是太让人心疼了，琴微笑着伸手和斯科特拥抱。斯科特差点哭出来，但还是忍住了，和琴说了声谢谢之后，就出了医护室。琴望着男孩的背影，微微叹了口气，到底是什么家庭才会造就了斯科特这种少年老成的性格啊……


	5. Chapter 5

※  
罗根这几天闷得慌，昨晚赶紧跑去泡个吧，喝了几杯放松一下，顺便和维克多一起看个欧冠。哪里想到，看一半直接倒吧台就睡，醒来的时候都他妈的五点多了。现在回去差不多换个衣服，就得去带孩子们训练，不如直接去学校得了，还可以去更衣室洗个澡。罗根到X学院的时候还不到六点半，但已经有好几个男孩到了。萨默斯三兄弟在那边传球玩边聊着昨晚的欧冠，皮特罗正撒欢似的满场跑来跑去，而索尔坐在场边和一个黑发男孩聊天。  
罗根看了看场上，径直走到场边，“这是？”  
“教练，这是我弟弟洛基。”金发男孩回答道，他伸手想搂弟弟的肩，却被黑发男孩嫌弃地拍掉了，索尔也没在意，“虽然不是亲弟弟，但他可是X学院的高材生，考上耶鲁啊，普林斯顿啊没问题。”  
“我要去剑桥。”名叫洛基的黑发男孩哼了一声，看也没看索尔。  
所以是不是亲弟弟，和他是不是学霸有什么关系？罗根想了半天没想出所谓的逻辑性，也就放弃挣扎了。他暗自观察了一下那个男孩，校服熨得一点褶皱都没有，领带系成温莎结，脚上是双擦得油光发亮的牛津鞋，膝上甚至还放着本书。罗根分不清耶鲁、普林斯顿和剑桥到底哪个更好，不过大概都是特别牛逼的大学，多半是书呆子，不是踢球的料。于是他点了点，说了句挺好，刚想转身去旁边抽支烟，肩就被一只手搭着了。  
“教练，借个火。”沃伦似乎心情非常好，给罗根递了支迷你雪茄，“正宗的古巴哈瓦那雪茄，您尝尝？”  
看到上头的标志，罗根不禁挑眉，高希霸绝对是世界最顶级的雪茄，罗根平常才不会买这么贵的玩意儿。罗根挑了挑眉叼上了那雪茄，把打火机丢给沃伦，后者了然，赶紧帮罗根点上，顺手也给自己点一根。  
索尔看了眼，皱着眉头的弟弟，赶紧开口，“你们能过去点抽吗？洛基怕烟味！”  
罗根点了点头，两人很自觉地就爬上了看台顶层。“我总觉得细的不够味，燃得也快！”罗根吸了一口，含着那雪茄烟雾享受那特有的醇香，才缓缓的呼出来，“不过高希霸就是够劲啊！”  
“毕竟古巴雪茄之王嘛！这种迷你的大部分是机卷的，”沃伦靠在栏杆上，闭着眼表情异常享受，“主要我平常没那么多时间抽，还是迷你的燃得快，不然被我爸逮到还不打断我腿。”  
罗根笑了笑，沃伦的父亲是X学院的校董之一，谁不知道他盯沃伦跟盯囚犯似的，“赶紧的，你那支抽完，咱就开始训练。”  
沃伦点了点头，默默抽着烟，过了好一会儿，又开了口，“这种校园组的比赛可以上女生吗？”  
罗根差点没喷出去，但转念一想，规则里只规定了参赛学生的年龄，确实没有说是只许男生上场或者禁止女生上场。罗根犹豫了半天，还是老实说了，“理论上讲，可以。”  
“真的？那……我可以把我妹妹叫过来和我们一起训练吗？”沃伦已经抽完了那只雪茄，他将烟头丢进一旁的垃圾桶，“她在阿森纳女队青训过半年，脚法还不错,就是我那校董老爸不让她踢了。”罗根无奈，只得点头。沃伦心满意足地掐了烟，跑回了场地，一下扑到了站在那看萨默斯三兄弟踢球的科特身上，后者没站稳，两人直接倒在了松软的草坪上，甚至滚了两圈，一阵打闹。  
罗根无奈地摇了摇头，感叹了句年轻真好，从看台上下来，把斯科特叫过来，问他那个跑得特快的边锋叫什么。  
“皮特罗。”斯科特回答道，被叫到名字的银发男孩立马就跑了过来。  
“斯科特你让他们两两组队，先练头球，一个丢，一个顶，练个五组对换。”罗根开始给斯科特布置任务，后者点了点头，罗根似乎很满意，他拍了拍男孩的肩，“门将让他去先去开大脚。辛苦你了，小子。”等斯科特跑回队伍里，罗根才翻了翻手中那叠资料，找到了皮特罗那页。  
皮特罗怯生生地站在旁边，小心翼翼地问，“教练，你找我？”  
“嗯！”罗根应了一声，继续翻看资料，里边并没有100米这项数据，于是他开口说问道，“你无球状态下，100米跑几秒？”  
“10秒多？”皮特罗眨了眨眼，似乎也不太确认。  
罗根差点没气晕过去，10.1还是10.9？这他妈的差别大了？！  
“要不现跑一次？”皮特罗歪着头，提议道。  
罗根点了点头，让皮特罗准备，银发男孩在起跑线上蹦了蹦，看起来很放松。  
罗根对他的成绩不抱太高的期望，然而测下来的结果却让他震惊。  
10秒整。  
这个数据相当惊人，还是手测存在一定误差的情况下。要知道，100米的世界纪录也就是9.58。这孩子在一点也不重视的情况下跑出10秒，在认真起来的速度可想而知。  
“带球情况下呢？”罗根微微挑眉，喊了声斯科特，后者立马会意，“啪”地一脚，那球以一个极为漂亮的弧度飞了过来。罗根也没多想，自然而然地抬腿，在反弹线路上直接把球停了下来。  
“天啊！这不可能！”离罗根这边比较近的一个棕发男孩，激动得发出了赞叹，“太酷了！”  
一旁的皮特罗也是一脸惊得目瞪口呆，“天啊！教练，你太牛了！”  
罗根笑了一下，远处的斯科特隔着大半个场喊了声，“好球！”  
罗根的心情好得不得了，当机回了句，“谢啦，小子.”他甚至给皮特罗示范了下，怎么带球跑。皮特罗也试着跑了一趟，速度完全不是刚才能比的，球带丢了两次就算了，还差点被自己绊倒。罗根也没失望，他早就知道会是这种结果，“从今天开始，你就练怎么带球跑。我也不要求你练到卡卡那种带球速度比正常跑步速度快。你能练到12秒内，我就很满意了。”把皮特罗丢那练习，罗根这才安心地去看其他人练得怎么样。  
“这他妈的，你让他顶得太舒服了！”罗根让弗兰克和亚历克斯那组停下，示意他两重来。亚历克斯丢出的球太近太低，弗兰克轻而易举地就能顶到球了。  
“这样！”罗根一把抢过亚历克斯手中的球，往弗兰克身后丢。弗兰克双腿是左右开立的，本想转身接那球，结果冒顶了不说，还左脚绊到了右脚，差点摔倒。气得罗根差点没吐血，他深吸了口气，让自己平静下来，“斯科特，过来！”  
看罗根一副气得猫耳都竖起来的模样，吓得斯科特赶紧三步并两步跑过来，“教练……”  
“过来，小子！”罗根让斯科特过去站好，示范头球。  
“让沃伦来吧！我头球不行。”斯科特有点尴尬，生怕自己做不好被骂。被点了名的沃伦才不出这种风头，万一被骂一顿不更亏，赶紧把科特拉过来挡住自己。  
“让你做你就他妈的做！话怎么这么多！”罗根没好气地说了一句，也不等斯科特准备好，就丢球了。从一开始斯科特双腿就是前后开立，足球的飞行路线是往身后去的，他赶紧后退，起跳，只可惜罗根丢得太高，直接冒顶了，斯科特也没愣着，直接转身回追，两步之内控下球。“很好！”罗根的夸赞搞得一群男孩莫名其妙，他轻咳一声，顿了顿继续说，“腿前后站，后退比较快，转身也快！左右站除了摔倒，就是绊倒。裁判掏牌说你假摔都活他妈的该！继续去练！”男孩们四散开来，准备两两继续练习了。  
“斯科特，”罗根叫住了边走边正在整理护目镜的棕发男孩，斯科特眯着眼抬头看他，一脸茫然，“我刚不是有意要骂你的，小子。”  
“我知道，教练……”斯科特在揉眼睛，他的眼睛不太舒服，护目镜又勒得难受。  
“别揉。”罗根拉住了斯科特的手，帮他摘掉护目镜，“别动，我帮你看看！没事，有根睫毛，我帮你吹一下……”  
这么一吹，可能力道大了些，斯科特一瞬间就眼泪汪汪了。那睫毛纤长卷翘，那眸子湛蓝迷人，眼角的泪光称得楚楚可怜，罗根的心都因此漏跳了一拍……  
真……漂亮……


	6. Chapter 6

※  
和所有男孩的房间一样，斯科特的房间里贴满了球星海报，墙角摆着把木吉他。不一样的是房间里所有的物件摆得整整齐齐，上头都贴着标签。斯科特窝在床上写作业，亚历克斯推门而入，赶紧把弟弟抱起来，“眼睛已经不好了，别躺着写作业！”  
“我冷！”斯科特挣扎着露出了一小节浅蓝色的球衣，他摆脱了亚历克斯的控制，缩回被子里，把自己包成一颗粽子。  
亚历克斯一手就把斯科特拎了出来，棕发男孩挣扎着被哥哥丢沙发里，“冷去穿衣服！别穿着件球衣晃悠！”斯科特穿着纽约城FC浅蓝色的球衣，背后印着14号豪利特。棕发男孩偏不，立马又扑回床上。  
亚历克斯自觉好笑，望着斯科特房里贴着的海报。那些花花绿绿的海报，全都是同一个人——詹姆斯·罗根·豪利特。从多伦多克罗地亚时期开始，到乌拉圭民族，再到登陆英超埃弗顿，加盟大联盟纽约城……简直多得贴满了整面墙。亚历克斯坐在斯科特床上，拿起床头的相框，照片里的男人穿着X学院主教练训练服，在足球场边，坐在颗足球上抽着雪茄，看起来是手机偷拍的，像素并不算太好，但看也知道就是他们的教练罗根。  
斯科特很喜欢罗根，当然，主要是从喜欢球星的角度来看，至于是不是有其他的想法，除了他自己估计也没有人知道了。亚历克斯心里清楚，自家弟弟一向喜欢些冷门的玩意儿。毕竟，罗根也不算什么太大牌的球星，不然X学院也不可能有那个财力把他请来当教练。  
“你是有多喜欢金刚狼？”亚历克斯一把搂过自家弟弟的肩，把那头柔软的棕色小卷毛揉得乱七八糟，“他都是你主帅了，去表白啊！”  
“金刚狼”是球迷们送给罗根的外号，因为罗根疯起来不要命，但是非常有敬业精神，反应快，身体素质过硬，生扛对面后卫完全不怂。  
“谁喜欢他！哼！”斯科特推开自家哥哥，哼了一声，抓着被子钻了进去。  
“哦？是吗？”亚历克斯微微勾起嘴角，金发男孩慢悠悠地起身，“那……我把这些豪利特的海报都撕走啦~”  
“你敢！”斯科特“噌”地一下，从床上蹦起来，“你敢撕我就去告诉汉克老师你暗恋他！”  
“你敢！”亚历克斯尖叫一声，和斯科特滚到一起，打成一团。  
来喊哥哥们吃饭的加布里埃尔叹了口气，默默地关上了门，我可能有两个假哥哥。

※  
冬日里大清早起来，自然是又冻又困，谁都巴不得回去睡个回笼觉。科特缩在羽绒服里都打哆嗦，觉得自己随时都可能睡着，但一想到待会训练得脱掉外套，科特觉得简直是透心凉心飞扬。  
沃伦倒是很精神，从住处出来就一直带球跑，这会儿还边走边颠球，那球倒是非常坚挺地一直没落地。沃伦娜也特别兴奋，蹦蹦跳跳地跟着，还向双胞胎哥哥要球。沃伦颠了两下，将球挑给了妹妹，就跑到科特身边，搂住了他，“冷不冷？”  
“嗯……”科特点了点头，呵着气希望能暖暖手，但却不能够。沃伦二话不说牵起科特的手，帮他暖手。金发男孩比他强壮得多，虽然只穿了件单薄的长袖球衣，手却比科特暖和得多。  
“跟我一起跑一跑，就暖和了。”沃伦毫不忌讳地拉着科特的手，后者朝他微笑，金发男孩一下子没忍住，侧头吻住了他。沃伦娜此刻早已跑远，而两个男孩大胆地纽约在清晨空无一人的街道上拥吻。  
幸福，也不过如此……  
两人很快到了学校，在门口遇到了提着一袋香蕉的主帅罗根，赶紧松开了紧紧牵着的手。马上就要踢市赛了，这几天训练量增加了不少，很多人都有点吃不消。  
“早餐就吃几根香蕉，能饱？”沃伦心虚，装作非常自来熟地上去，搭着罗根的肩。  
罗根瞄了沃伦一眼，又看了眼后头跟着的科特，心下有几分疑虑，但也没多想，半天才开了口，“天气太冷，训练前吃点香蕉，免得抽筋。”  
“我还以为你学特里迷信呢！场均进两个？”沃伦耸了耸肩，伸手接过罗根手里的那袋香蕉，“我帮你提吧，教练？”  
罗根也没多说，就把那袋香蕉丢给沃伦了，“特里那哪里是迷信，那是糟蹋身子。你个阿森纳球迷，关心隔壁切尔西干嘛？”  
特里是切尔西的队长，标准的英式铁卫，以身体强壮、防守强悍著称。有次嫌弃客场的饭菜不好吃，就只吃了几根香蕉，结果单场进了两球，之后就迷信上了赛前只吃香蕉。结果，几场下来搞得身体都没以前好了，不过很快他就结束了这作死的行为。这个梗不是什么人都能接得住的，毕竟知道的本来就不多。赶巧那段时间，罗根在埃弗顿踢球，也听说了一二。  
沃伦笑了笑，给科特了根香蕉，又自己拿了根就吃，“我法现在不是在那嘛，关心关心他嘛！”  
“少来！还你法！”罗根“啧”了一声，想说法布雷加斯那都打脸打肿了，但他非常识相地没开口，毕竟吉鲁可能更肿……不对！我在想什么呢！沃伦耸耸肩，看罗根那莫名其妙的表情，也就没多说什么。  
“斯科特，过来！”罗根喊了一声，那个棕发小队长就蹬蹬蹬地跑过来了。  
“怎么啦，教练？”斯科特在罗根身边停了下来，那头棕发打着卷，柔柔软软的，看起特别好摸。  
罗根一时间没忍住，抬手就揉了一把，看到男孩似乎开心，罗根都能隔着护目镜看到男孩舒服得眼睛都眯上了，“你和沃伦去把香蕉分下去。天气冷，活动开，别抽筋。”斯科特点了点头，笑得特别乖巧，露出了一对可爱的小虎牙。  
啊！真是太可爱了！  
罗根觉得自己被击中了，这小家伙长大了肯定特别辣！


	7. Chapter 7

※  
市赛到了淘汰赛阶段，男孩们各个都蓄势待发，罗根也难得正经地召集他们开了个短会，讨论了战术和阵型，虽然照前几场来看并没有任何差别。罗根这人就喜欢硬碰硬，二话不说排了433阵型。门将毫无疑问是皮奥特，后防中路沃伦搭配索尔，左路弗兰克，右路波比，双后腰斯科特搭配亚历克斯，彼得前腰，左右边锋分别是皮特罗和加布里埃尔，顶在最前边的是中锋帕若。这套阵型活活踢完了两场比赛，好在小组赛踢得异常顺利，早早就锁定了出线。  
这还是托球队经理旺达的福，她的签运非常不错，小组赛X学院和三支不算太强的球队分到了一组。对了！旺达是皮特罗的双胞胎姐姐，她是被弟弟硬拉来当经理的。不过有个漂亮女孩加入，男孩们还是很开心的。别说是经理了，就算只是来场边坐着，都能让这群情窦初开的男孩瞬间沸腾，似乎连带球都有劲了。  
虽然取得了两场比赛的胜利，但也不是说明球队没有任何问题。敌弱我强，男孩们被胜利的欲望冲昏了头脑，全线压上，导致后防空虚。特别是左路，好几次都差点被打爆，好在皮奥特神勇，运气也不错，扑了好几个必进球。赢了球，罗根也没把这些放在心上，似乎只要赢球就什么都不成问题。然而，到了第三场，对方都摸清罗根的套路了。五六个人一上来就把进攻端的帕若和加布里埃尔防得死死的。皮特罗压根就没练过射门，连续几个球都一脚踢飞了。对方一个简单的横向转移，X学院就左路告急。前突的弗兰克一时间撤不回来，补防不急。沃伦已有一张黄牌在身，不敢下铲。索尔依靠身体卡住了身位，无奈被穿了裆，对方中锋一个转身就晃了过去。好在皮奥特注意力集中，扑救及时，将球紧紧抱住。勉强支撑到比赛结束，以1-0惜败。X学院因此，从原本的小组第一掉到了第二，不过也好在前两场的优势，堪堪出线。  
到了淘汰赛阶段，就没那么幸运了，直接对上卫冕冠军。上半场被压着打，后卫们累得半死，四个抽筋三个，也就沃伦毕竟正规训练过，还能勉强撑得住，但连续三天都有比赛也让他开始双腿发软了。斯科特完全被限制住，长传给不出，短传被抢断，自己带被铲倒。亚历克斯在那急得团团转，看弟弟被恶意铲倒，顿时炸了，冲上去理论，裁判直接掏了黄牌。彼得一拿球，对方深知上去拼抢会被过掉，二话不说直接爆铲，疼得彼得抱着腿满地打滚。裁判非但没给对方牌，还判了彼得假摔。双方的硝烟味越来越浓，因为闷平，裁判判罚尺度又没把握好，球员们的冲突也越来越多。皮特罗一直处于到处补防的状态，从左路转移到右路，再从右路冲回左路，一路冲刺，小家伙身体不行，总被推推搡搡，一副都快哭出来了的模样。帕若不补防，加布里埃尔浪费机会。进攻打不出来，后防又屡屡失误，门将皮奥特几乎整个上半场都在地上滚，扑完左边，扑右边，膝盖都磨破了，球袜上一大块血污。  
半场结束，男孩们一个个垂头丧气，都跟蔫了一样。沃伦直接倒在地上，要科特帮他揉揉腿。琴也赶紧去帮皮奥特的膝盖上药，帕若冷着脸边往Booby腿上喷药，边骂骂咧咧地抱怨着。跟队而来的洛基，边骂索尔蠢，边一脸嫌弃地给他递水。  
“教练，这阵型不行！”一从场上下来，斯科特就赶紧跑去找罗根。  
罗根叼着烟，眉头紧皱，语气不算好，“那你说怎么办？”  
“对手太强，实力悬殊。大家体力都耗得差不多了，后卫也都快不行了。下半场继续打对攻，我们必输无疑。”斯科特接过亚历克斯递来的水，顾不得哥哥，就开始跟罗根分析，“不如前场只留帕若，其他人回撤打防守反击！”  
罗根烦躁地揪了把自己的头发，猫耳就这么乱了，他不悦地将雪茄甩一边，“那么踢多他妈的无聊！这他妈的是消极防守！最好的防守是进攻！你他妈的别说话，听老子的！”  
斯科特气结，心里的小斯科特在那急得直跺脚。平时温文尔雅的棕发男孩，忍不住在心里爆了粗，他妈的无聊！你他妈的才无聊！这他妈的校园组是有几个人看？还真当自己名流巨星了！什么玩意儿！人家那话是“最好的进攻是防守”！有没有文化！没防守他妈的踢什么蛋！妈的！“进攻赢比赛，防守保冠军”没听过吗？  
斯科特又急又气，眼睛顿时难受起来，他不断地眨眼，希望眼睛能舒服些，眼泪都快出来了。  
但在罗根看来，斯科特小脸通红，似乎快哭了，泪水都在眼眶里打转了。罗根顿时心疼得，心都揪在一起了，他赶紧伸手抱了一把眼前的棕发男孩，边轻拍他的背，边柔声安慰，“乖！是个男人就别哭！没什么输不起的。”甚至还揉了揉他那头柔柔软软的棕发。  
斯科特本来还有点沾沾自喜，甚至觉得有点小幸福。但罗根一如既往地毁气氛，这话像是扇了斯科特一巴掌，他差点没就这么被气过去。  
谁他妈的哭了！  
裁判那边已经在示意进场准备了，斯科特赶紧脱离罗根的怀抱，召集队友。男孩们围成一圈，一个搭着一个的肩，准备加油打劲。裁判也愿意给球员们这种时间，斯科特趁机开口，“下半场我们换阵，皮特罗和彼得撤回来。帕若留前场，你不用参与防守，所有人拿球就传皮特罗。皮特罗，你什么也别管！拿球就往前拼命跑，没人追得上你。冲到对面，就传帕若。帕若你什么也别干，就负责射门。机会来了，就射。加比，你看皮特罗启动，就跟上，也好有个接应。弗兰克你负责和亚历克斯一起掩护我，沃伦你和索尔调个位置。我们再不济也给他逼……”  
斯科特那个“平”都还没出来，沃伦就插了嘴，“你他妈的要我们摆大巴？”金发男孩一脸不悦，似乎情绪不太好。作为阿森纳球迷，崇尚华丽足球的沃伦自然对隔壁切尔西的大巴阵提不起任何好感，金发男孩在那愤愤地磨牙。  
斯科特心里清楚，但这也是没办法的办法，“想不想踢州赛？”  
“想。”  
男孩们虽然一个个没什么精神，但都点了头，当然，也包括沃伦。  
“想不想踢全国赛？”斯科特又问了一句。  
“想。”  
这次，男孩们的声音大了起来，似乎多了几分期许。  
“听着，不管是什么战术，能赢球的就是好战术！管他踢得好不好看，玩得再花，输球一样丢面！”斯科特又转身拍了拍沃伦的肩，有意捧他，“你也知道对方很强，我们这水准，硬拼不过人家，有你这职业水准的后卫在还怕防不死他们？”沃伦本就不经夸，斯科特两句半就把他哄得轻飘飘，什么都答应了。“我们怎么着也得逼平，进了点球大战，就看人品了！”斯科特伸手，让队友们都把手给叠上来，“足球是圆的，什么都可能发生！踢赢这场，我们才有机会踢州赛！”  
“好！！！”  
斯科特这番话鼓舞了男孩们，大家各个蓄势待发。  
他们的手交叠在一起，一齐大声呼喊，“加油加油加油！！！”


	8. Chapter 8

罗根差点没被这群小兔崽子气死，整支队已经完全脱离了他的控制。上半场还有几次漂亮的进攻，现在全都没打出来就算了，还反而都回收了，放任对手一个劲地猛攻。进攻端只剩下帕若还站在那，不参与防守就算了，还基本杵那看戏。罗根气得咬牙切齿，在场边破口大骂，“妈的！兔崽子们！你们他妈的攻出去啊！别他妈的摆大巴！”骂都没骂完，就听到斯科特趁着死球，对方换人，往场边喊了声，“就不！你咬我啊！”罗根气得差点没冲进场内，把那不听话的小队长给揍了，但他现在能做的也只是在场边爆粗。  
边裁实在受不了他，出言警告，威胁要把罗根罚出场外，气得罗根把手里的外套直接丢地上，还狠狠地踩了两脚。  
罗根是不爽了，场上的斯科特如鱼得水，有条不紊的指挥队友们防守。链式防守，极为考验配合，这还要感谢罗根这几个月来的高强度训练，这群男孩的配合极为默契。整体的阵型移动，位置卡得死死的，对方也是群学生，遇到这种情况一点办法都没有。  
罗根气得不想管了，坐在场边抽着烟，狂躁地抓着自己头发，那发型乱得像个猫耳。当然，不爽的除了罗根，还有对方球员，几波进攻都被拦截，X学院的防守滴水不漏，别说进球了，禁区里人多得下不了脚。对面控球率高达80%，但就是进不了球。打门不是打在人身上，就是一脚踢飞。球从左路带到右路，再从右路带回左路，X学院的阵型处于整体平移的状态，男孩们分为前后两排，平行站位，防守滴水不漏，一点空档都不给对方。斯科特负责指挥整个阵型前压后撤，X学院的配合发挥到了极致，就算对方穿过了第一道防线，也突不过第二道，四个后卫的身体素质和体型都不是对方前锋能比的。索尔负责抗人，卡身位。就算晃过了索尔，沃伦飞身堵枪眼，直接把对方前锋吓了个半死，皮奥特也趁机赶紧把球抱住。  
“别人踢球要赢，你踢球这是要命啊！”对方前锋苦笑地伸手去拉，摔在地上的沃伦。  
沃伦爬起来，拍了拍球裤上的草，“不然我怎么会喜欢拉姆塞*。”  
对方前锋苦笑，“他是要别人命，你那是要自己命啊！”两人当然不会有太多时间闲聊，裁判很快吹哨示意比赛继续。  
常规比赛时间所剩无几，X学院一副硬要拖进点球大战的架势，对方门将也着急啊，人都快站到中圈，当门腰去了。然而，X学院还真把常规比赛时间耗完了，伤停补时两分钟，对方获得一次角球。对方后卫也不留守了 ，就连门将都冲过来参与进攻，对面半场直接空门。  
斯科特眼睛都亮了，好机会！此时不反击，更待何时？  
索尔抢到了第一点，球虽然停疵了，但落到了斯科特脚边。  
“皮特罗！”斯科特大喊一声，一个长传冲吊，黑白精灵以一个极为漂亮的弧度飞了出去。这群男孩的体力几乎被一场苦战耗尽了，皮特罗这么长时间的训练一下子体现出来了。对方后卫率先启动，但皮特罗速度更快，几步就甩了对方四五个身位。足球飞至中圈，弹地而起，皮特罗将球拿下，长途奔袭60米，门前传球帕若，后者推射破门。  
球进了！  
“好球！！！”罗根在教练席上大吼了一声。  
与此同时，裁判吹响了全场比赛结束的哨声。帕若压哨绝杀，X学院1-0挺进半决赛。  
X学院的男孩们顿时被点燃，帕若狂奔几十米滑跪庆祝，波比第一个扑了上去，队友们也一个接着一个扑了过来，就连替补席上的科特也跑了过去，短短几秒叠了个人山。帕若和波比被压在最底下，两人借着队友的遮挡，开始忘我的接吻。沃伦娜兴奋地端着相机拍照，旺达赶紧去把弟弟从人堆里拖出来。沃伦没有参与，只是接住了冲过来的科特，将他拉进了球员休息室。  
斯科特也没有加入他们，而是走向了教练席，罗根伸手和抱住了他的小队长，“干得好，小子！”  
“咦？你不生气？”斯科特一副惊讶地模样，歪着头看罗根。  
“废话！你他妈的一点都不听话！”罗根直接伸手，拍了把斯科特的头。看到斯科特一副吃痛的表情，又赶紧伸手揉了一把，“打疼了吧……”  
斯科特顿时笑了，直接扑进了罗根怀里，“不疼！”  
罗根这才松了口气，帮斯科特开了瓶水，“喝吧！累坏了吧！”  
“不累！”斯科特笑了，那笑容很甜，还有两个可爱的小虎牙。  
罗根愣了一下，伸手揉了把棕发男孩那头柔柔软软的发，“不要有压力，下一场赢了我们进州赛了！”  
“不！”斯科特摘下了护目镜，他的笑容依然明媚，“我们要拿市赛冠军！”

 

 

_*拉姆塞：阿森纳球员，被戏称为“死神”。只要他一进球，就会有名人离世，被媒体戏称为“拉姆塞定律”。几年前保罗·沃克和不久前LinkinPark主唱查斯特·贝宁顿去世都符合这个定律。_


	9. Chapter 9

※  
沃伦一把接住了激动得从替补席冲过来的黑发男孩，将他拖进了球员休息室。  
一场艰难的胜利，让人有种失而复得的快感。  
一进休息室两人不可抑制的热吻，沃伦一如既往地强势，一把便将科特压在了储物柜上。科特没有挣扎，任由沃伦的舌尖进入……但沃伦似乎见好就收，并没有丝毫加深这个吻的意思，反而放开了他，一脸冷漠，自顾自地去开储物柜拿衣服。科特愣了一下，心都凉了半截，垂着头的模样，情绪都写在脸上，看得沃伦心都碎了。不过没几秒，科特就知道沃伦为什么会这么做了，自然心情也顿时好起来。  
洛基之前嫌足球场边太晒，就跑来休息室里看，又有沙发又有空调，还有零食，自然比外头舒服。这会儿黑发绿瞳的男孩正慢悠悠地从里间晃出来，一副丝毫不在乎的模样，假装没看比赛地问着赛果。沃伦说赢了，多亏了索尔抢到第一点。洛基哼了一声，嘴上嫌弃索尔连停个球都不会，但却掩不住眼底的自豪之色。黑发绿瞳的男孩拿了外套跑了出去，只怕是给自家哥哥加衣服去了。  
沃伦一见洛基离开，立马又凑了上来，从身后搂住了已经脱了上衣的科特，“小蓝莓，别生气啦！都是我的错！”沃伦亲吻着心爱的男孩的后颈，甚至伸出舌头舔舐他的耳垂。  
科特身子一颤，伸手推沃伦，“别这样！待会他们进来看到了怎么办？”沃伦刚想继续调戏下小蓝莓，就听到外边传来了斯科特和教练罗根聊天的声音，吓得他赶紧把科特拉进了浴室……科特的惊呼被沃伦一瞬间堵住了，当然，是用吻。沃伦抬手开了喷头，两人一下子被温热的水包裹住了，所有的声音都被水声掩盖了。被压在墙上强吻，但科特没有反抗，任由那个金发男孩舔舐他的贝齿，那灵活的舌与之交缠，一点一点地摄入科特口腔里的空气。沃伦很霸道，但霸道中又带着无尽地温柔，而这种温柔只是给科特的。科特心里清楚，沃伦这样好的吻技，完全不可能是天生的……当然，沃伦也坦诚过，交过好几任女友。  
“怎么了，小蓝莓？”沃伦似乎察觉到怀里的男孩走神了，低下头，去啃科特那还不是太明显的喉结，“走神可不是什么好习惯。”  
沃伦在心中叹气，感叹着自家男孩什么时候才能完全发育呀，虽然最近也看得出来科特在长个子，但……不对！我在想些什么？！应该先关心关心小蓝莓！  
科特的表情依旧摆在脸上，沃伦不知道具体原因，但大致也等猜到点什么，估计又是在自卑了。他已经问过沃伦无数次为什么和他在一起了，毕竟沃伦的前女友伊丽莎白可是个大美人，听说还是个模特。但沃伦这辈子打死都不会告诉自家小蓝莓，他是和贝齐滚到床上，才发现自己对着身下的女孩根本勃不起来。直到被老爸抓回美国，在X学院初中部看到科特，突然莫名其妙的冲动，这个金发男孩才松了口气，妈的，原来我不是阳痿……  
“别这样嘛～”沃伦有点撒娇的意味，把科特那局促不安、不知道放哪儿的手放到了胸前，“要不要检查看看，我这几天健身的成果？”  
科特一边在心里感叹沃伦的身材真好，一边又恨不得把沃伦关起来，占为己有，沃伦湿身的模样真是太美了，金发湿漉漉的搭在额上。他简直是天使！科特在心里默默感叹道。但，科特还未开口，就又再次被沃伦堵住了。不过这一次，不出几秒，沃伦很快就把科特推开了。  
黑发男孩整个愣住了——沃伦的球裤支起了个帐篷，而且还有变大的趋势。  
才刚满13岁的黑发男孩，羞得脸都红了，“沃尔……”  
沃伦觉得口干舌燥，他艰难地伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，“你上过生理健康课了，对吧？”  
科特红着脸点了点头，虽然上课听过生理知识，但实操又是另一回事，黑发男孩手足无措地问道，“怎……怎么办？”  
沃伦叹了口气，你都还没发育呢，我除了自慰还能怎么办？  
当然，沃伦才不会傻到说出来，他露出一个自认为最为迷人的微笑，尽量让自己温柔一些，“小蓝莓，你可以去隔壁洗吗？”  
科特点了点头，非常听话地去了隔壁洗澡间。

※  
斯科特在房间里练颠球，加布里埃尔帮他数数，而亚历克斯有一搭没一搭地和他聊天，“今天教练没揍你，真是个奇迹。”亚历克斯坐在斯科特的床上，摆弄着电脑，似乎在看什么视频。  
“罗根才不舍得打我呢！”斯科特哼了一声，继续颠球。  
亚历克斯微微挑眉，“呦！还罗根~叫得这么亲密啊！”  
斯科特脸噌地一下就红了，立马弃了球，扑上床和亚历克斯打成一团。加布里埃尔耸了耸肩，默默地出去了，没有加入两个哥哥“幼稚”地举动。两人闹了半天，才停了下来。  
“不过说真的，教练也喜欢你的几率真的不大。你看看这个……”亚历克斯重新抱回电脑，点开了一个界面，帖子里边统计了各大联赛球星的女友们什么的。斯科特默默拉到了大联盟那栏，找到了罗根·豪利特，他的女友有名模，有性感女星，也有名媛，但都是要身材有身材，要长相有长相，腰细腿长胸大的大美人。  
亚历克斯叹了口气，“不是哥哥我打击你！但你自己看看，你顶多也就符合腰细腿长这一点，而且人家教练多半是直的。”斯科特似乎很难过，一副都快哭出来了的模样。这可把亚历克斯吓坏了，赶紧伸手抱住弟弟，“眼睛本来就不好，别哭！相信哥，他就算是直的，也给他掰弯了。”  
斯科特点了点头，手机“嘀”地响了一声，一条短信。  
小子，明天还有一场硬战，都早点休息。——教练  
就算是群发短信，也让斯科特顿时觉得活过来了，他微微一笑。  
好的，教练晚安。——斯科特  
“这么晚了，你还在跟谁发短信？”亚历克斯没有往斯科特这头看过来，只是自顾自地继续摆弄电脑。  
“罗根呀！他不是叫我们早点睡？你没收到他短信？”斯科特这会儿收到了罗根发来的晚安，正开心得在床上打滚。  
亚历克斯摸了摸下巴，思考了一下，“没有啊！我从来没有收到过教练的短信……”  
斯科特微微一愣，瞄了眼手机，看到罗根几乎每天发来一条的短信，顿时幸福感爆棚……


	10. Chapter 10

※  
半决赛对手可以算得上这次市赛的黑马，但客场作战的X学院显然更得幸运女神的芳心。刚开场，中圈开球，帕若把球传给皮特罗，后者自然而然地回传给加布里埃尔。  
那个黑发男孩也不知道想什么，“啪”的一脚爆射，全场都懵了，所有人都来不及反映，球就这么莫名其妙的进了。最倒霉的还是对方门将，就这么眼睁睁看着球滚进了球门。  
看加布里埃尔起脚，罗根气得差点暴走，但那球却进了，罗根愣了一下，立马起身鼓掌，“好球！”还顺带鼓动场边几个替补球员一起大喊“X学院加油！”  
开场5秒中圈吊射破门，这简直逆天了，加布里埃尔自己都没想到，脑子一抽来一脚，结果蒙进了。愣了两秒的黑发男孩，瞬间被点燃，想扑进二哥怀里，无奈斯科特实在太瘦了，两人直接倒到了地上，滚成一团。  
比赛继续进行，X学院按照斯科特的指挥变阵，转攻为守，想就此保住一分的微弱优势。以至于被压着打了一整场，男孩们累的不行，憋屈却还是咬牙坚持。双方的火药味本来就浓，对方替补席又喊了几句不好听的，罗根直接给骂了回去，双方的争端直线上升。  
帕若本来没刷到进球数就特别郁闷，再加上被对方铲倒，一时没控制住，和那人起了冲突，裁判立马过来说帕若假摔，掏牌以示警告。  
沃伦气不过，也不顾已经得一张黄牌，就冲上去理论，裁判自然不搭理他。怕帕若脾气起来，沃伦又瞎掺和，罗根赶紧和第四官员示意，将沃伦和帕若一齐换下。顺便用掉最后一个换人名额，把科特换上顶替已经跑得没力气的皮特罗。不需要任何一句多余的交代，场上的斯科特立马就明白了罗根的意思，招呼场上变阵。本想靠这最后的5分钟时间，做最后一波进攻，但罗根这才反应过来，刚换上的科特根本没有大赛经验，意识差的不是一星半点。  
这他妈的简直就是瞎跑！罗根气得差点晕过去。  
在一旁待着的沃伦坐不住了，他开始用德语指挥科特跑位，“科特，左边！”  
“看11号！”  
沃伦完全顾不得自己的德语有多烂，语法对不对，到底有没有读错，反正他相信他的小蓝莓一定会听得懂的……  
还好比赛马上就结束了，男孩们顿时松了口气，X学院1-0小胜，杀进决赛。  
“教练！”  
比赛刚结束，斯科特就一把揪住了，罗根的衣袖，后者微微一愣，叼着雪茄，直到点上了才说了句，“怎么啦，小子？”  
“明天决赛，晚上能不能开个短会？”棕发男孩跑了一身湿漉漉的，球衣贴在身上，看起来更瘦了。罗根总觉得自己不用费力都能把，拎起来，这孩子实在太瘦了！肯定没好好吃饭！真想把他喂胖点，瘦不拉几的抱起来都不舒服。见罗根没回复，斯科特又叫了一声。  
罗根这才赶紧收回已经不知道飞到哪里去的思绪，轻咳一声，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说晚上能不能开个短会，给我们强调下规则，教教怎么反越位什么的……”斯科特又重复了一遍，一脸期待地望着罗根。  
罗根眉头一皱，还反越位？你不知道老子踢球都他妈的经常越位吗？  
这是罗根的一个硬伤，踢野球哪里有越不越位这一说，球进了就行。罗根的进攻意识很强，单兵作战能力也强，但时常根本没有注意到所谓的越位问题，更不要说反越位了。当然，罗根事关面子问题，他怎么可能直说，反而一副悠哉悠哉的模样，缓缓开了口，“我让因扎吉*来给你们讲讲？”  
“你说九爷？真的吗？”斯科特非常激动，那可是“活在越位线上的男人”，如果真能得到顶级球星指点一二，那真是太幸运了。  
“假的。”罗根有几分莫名地失落，也不知是因为眼前的男孩没懂罗根的玩笑话，还是因为这个棕发男孩的注意力第一次不在他身上了……  
斯科特这才反应过来，自己可能被耍了，“诶！你不认识？”  
“认识。”罗根愤愤地咬着雪茄，随口一说。  
“那……”  
看着斯科特那期待的眼神，罗根更生气了，丢下句“他认识我，我不认识他！”转身就走，也没意识到自己连吐槽的话也说错了。斯科特刚想跟上去，就被一个拿着话筒穿着粉色皇马客场的男人抓去采访了……  
当然，晚上的短会罗根还是给他们讲了反越位战术。纯理论别说孩子们听不懂，罗根自己都说不清楚，于是最好的办法就只能找几个视频了。浪费了去和琴聊天的机会，找了一整个下午，结果还是摆脱不了因扎吉。开会时放视频，无意瞄到斯科特满脸佩服得五体投地的表情，罗根冲去意大利捅死“超级皮波”的心都有了……

 

 

 

_*因扎吉：意大利球星，外号九爷、“超级皮波”。他的反越位简直无解，是种与生俱来的天赋，被称为是“在越位线出生，并长期在那里居住。”所以说他是“活在越位线上的男人”。_


	11. Chapter 11

※  
“欢迎收看纽约市中学生足球联赛决赛，哥是今日解说韦德·威尔森。不要问哥‘今’是谁！介于今天有太多未成年孩子们，哥不想把这场球赛搞得像成人电影……”  
广播里传来的男声，听起来还算有磁性，但内容实在让人提不起太多好感。  
“这到底是哪里请来的半吊子解说？”斯科特舒服地靠在椅背上，抱怨了一句。  
“那是韦德·威尔森，ESPN的足球解说。他解说大联盟就是那风格，挺欠揍的！我想揍他很久了！”罗根丝毫不给多年好友一点面子，他蹲在地上，正帮自己的小队长斯科特喷点祛痛喷雾剂，“好了，换腿。”和职业联赛不同，校园组比赛大多在短短几天踢完所有比赛。连续六天征战，后三天又是高强度，男孩们的体力严重透支，昨天一场苦战，今天更是双腿发软得厉害。罗根顺便帮斯科特揉了揉腿，再帮他在脚踝上缠好绷带，套上球袜，穿好球鞋，绑好鞋带，最后再用与球袜同色的胶带固定护腿板，一整套动作行云流水，比随行队医还熟练。毕竟，今天琴不在，跟队的是助理队医雷米，那个操着一口法式腔调的男人，真不是当队医的料，罗根感觉那人在医护室开开感冒药都够呛，他要不是罗根的哥们，早就被开了。“好了！起来走走试试！”罗根示意斯科特起来，后者走了两步，还蹦了两下，做了几个高抬腿，证明绷带绑得特别好。  
在一旁抽着烟的沃伦轻叹了一声，酸不拉几地说了句，“队长，能让教练伺候，你这是要梅开二度*的节奏啊！”  
斯科特都还没回答，罗根就毫不客气地扇了金发男孩的头一下，训斥道，“马上要上场了，抽毛烟！赶紧灭了！”  
沃伦也没在怕罗根，慢悠悠地把烟捻灭，“区别待遇啊，教练！”  
当然，金发男孩得到了一个警告的眼神。  
比赛很快就要开始，但紧张的气氛被现场解说搅没了。  
旺达正在给男孩们发证件，等待裁判检查核对信息。趁着这会儿，罗根帮斯科特戴上队长袖标，还顺手拍了拍他的肩，“加油，小子！”  
“教练，拿个冠军回来给你！”斯科特点了点头，伸手和罗根拥抱，后者微微一愣还是一把将棕发男孩揽进怀里。  
“好！”罗根揉了把斯科特的头，在他耳边说道，“拿了冠军，我就答应你一个条件。”  
罗根甚至都看到棕发男孩那红色的护目镜，顿时闪了一下，似乎是欣喜，又似乎是激动，“什么条件都可以？”  
“对，包括上床。你会跟我们狼仔上床对不对，射射~”  
罗根都还没说话，一个穿着西装的棕发男人不知道从哪里冒了出来，“嗨！好久不见罗根，好巧啊！你怎么在这！”看到来人，罗根整个猫耳都炸了。  
“哈？”棕发男孩整个人都愣住了，一脸不知所措。  
罗根轻咳一声，摆了摆手，“小子，你先归队！好好比赛，别想七想八！”  
斯科特点了点头，跑回了队伍里。  
一见斯科特离开，罗根立马一把勾住那棕发男人的脖子，“你他妈的说什么呢！”  
“杀人啦！放火啦！大联盟退役球星强奸评述员啦！”那人也不顾自己一身价格不菲的西装，就倒地上开始撒泼。  
“闭嘴！韦德·威尔森！”罗根揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，这家伙要不是暴打解说可能要被罚出场外，罗根可能就揍他了。  
这是场硬战，双方实力相当，即使坐镇主场，X学院也没有半点优势。六天的比赛赛程太满，场上的球员都有点吃不消，特别是几个后卫。刚开场不就就暴露出问题了——曾经最为信任的防守端再次失控，后卫回撤不及，后防直接被打爆。皮奥特出击，却被晃过，对方中锋推射空门，0-1。追到门前的沃伦，气得一脚把那球踹上了看台。  
不过，很快X学院的机会就来了……  
“X学院8号彼得带球突破，防守队员上来了，背着手，怕摸到不该摸的地方……咦！彼得转身了！哇！穿裆！好一个穿裆过人！好球！俗话说得好，不仅要对手丢球，还得让对手丢人！这简直就是一场羞耻play啊！”韦德的声音不断从广播里传来，作为这种校园组比赛的解说，这似乎太过了，“X学院整只队都压上来！Baby boy你他妈的是不是痿了！射啊！射！操！中柱了！还有！再来！射！门将到底帮谁口了，才他妈的这么神！操！”  
“禁区里人太多了，先生们，这是踢球，不是群P！亚历克斯拿球，挑传，斯科特突入禁区左侧！诶……没有出底线，还有机会！球进啦！”  
斯科特能接到亚历克斯的挑射，大概只能用亲兄弟之间的默契解释。而在几乎零角度的情况下，斯科特近乎匪夷所思地直接用右脚脚内侧小角度打门，皮球吊过远角，扳平比分。  
如果忽略韦德那不堪入耳的解说，这个“零角度”破门简直是神来之笔。斯科特冲到底线，激动地背对摄像机指自己的背号。  
罗根看着大屏幕，忍不住勾起了嘴角，投影上头的棕发男孩开心极了，手指背号疯狂庆祝。  
也许很多人不知道，14号代表着什么。但，罗根这辈子都不会忘——那是他的背号，他詹姆斯·罗根·豪利特的背号。

 

 

_*梅开二度：某球员单场比赛进两个球。进三个叫帽子戏法。_


	12. Chapter 12

※  
上半场以平局告终，罗根没有做过多地交代，只让大家听斯科特指挥。  
皮特罗似乎累坏了，倒在地上不想动，几天的高强度比赛，银发男孩的腿又酸又软。  
“Chéri~我帮你检查一下吧！！”队医雷米也发觉皮特罗不太对，靠过来询问道。皮特罗摇了摇头，说还能坚持，其实小脸早就一副累坏了的模样。但雷米还是交代了两句，为他喷了点药。  
下半场比赛即将开始，罗根再次把男孩们聚到一起，为他们加油鼓劲。男孩们当然也不愿在主场丢人，这要是主场丢冠军，男孩们以后在学校怎么抬得起头？  
下半场比赛开场不久，X学院就迎来了第一波进攻。对方的进攻被沃伦断下，面对来人的逼抢，沃伦赶紧将球传给索尔，在无球状态下，头也不回的向前突破，摆脱对方前锋。索尔反应极快，拿下球就立马出脚，将球做回给沃伦。  
“好一个撞墙过人！可是，这么调戏对手是不对的呦！”韦德这解说风格，依旧不讨任何人的喜欢。  
沃伦带球突破，但对方已经三四个人围上来了，沃伦赶紧用脚后跟将球回传给亚历克斯。  
亚历克斯一个姿势极为漂亮的斜长传，将球送到斯科特脚下。  
“啊！这个长传绝对是世界级的！简直是皮尔洛*附身！”  
其实早在亚历克斯还未拿下球，加布里埃尔和斯科特就已经同时启动了，皮特罗反应没那么快，但很快就超过他们两人，再加上顶在最前边的帕若，四人很快对对方造成了威胁。  
斯科特起跳停球，将球传给加布里埃尔，无奈被对方后卫封堵，加布里埃尔只能把球再次传回给斯科特。斯科特没有丝毫地停顿，一个横向转移，将球送到皮特罗脚下。皮特罗将球做给帕若，人却倒地了，进攻有利，主裁也没吹。  
“帕若突然前插，连过两人，射！中柱！还有机会！斯科特抢到第一点，这球让他顶得不是那么舒服啊！加布里埃尔停球，这球停疵了！”  
斯科特赶紧把球断下来，再次横传帕若。帕若直塞给禁区内的加布里埃尔，加布里埃尔停球后，脚后跟传球敲至点球点附近，跟进上来的斯科特倒钩破门，2-1。  
“球进啦！！！斯科特梅开二度，这简直让哥高潮！实在太精彩了！”  
整个操场沸腾了，X学院的学生们开始声嘶力竭地大喊，“X学院加油！”  
斯科特激动得狂奔了几十米，滑跪庆祝。  
当然，现在还不是庆祝胜利的时候，因为放松警惕，X学院很快就被进了一球，比分再度被扳平，2-2。  
只剩下最后10多分钟，对方获得角球机会，抢点中沃伦肩头被人压到，一个不小心乌龙了，2-3。  
皮奥特还没反应过来，球就进了。沃伦更是直接整个人跪倒在地，似乎懊恼得不能自己。  
“俗话说得好，天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁！是因为庆祝太过疯狂自食其果吗？留给X学院的时间不多了。”  
斯科特赶紧把沃伦拉起来，安慰道，“没事没事，还有时间。”  
接下来的局势更加紧张，皮特罗再度抽筋倒地，队医进场，斯科特赶紧向场边示意换人，罗根无奈只得换上科特。  
站在喝水区喝水的帕若，不悦地开了口，“干嘛他妈的上科特啊！沃伦娜脚法更……”吓得波比赶紧捂住他的嘴。  
谁都知道，沃伦娜的脚法绝对踢得上首发，但大家也知道，小组赛的时候换上沃伦娜，对面骂得多难听——说X学院男生没种，才上女生。气得沃伦娜差点没哭出来，要不是大家把沃伦架住，他就把对手揍了……  
时间只剩短短两三分钟，科特又是紧张又是害怕，这次没沃伦指挥，跑位乱七八糟，触球都有点飘。沃伦看着又着急又心疼，没时间了！他见科特拿球，也不顾后防了，直接前突，边跑边大吼一声，“走！科特走！”  
斯科特都被沃伦此举看懵了，疯了！都疯了！但他不敢怠慢，赶紧召集队友跟上。科特被沃伦一吼，也不管三七二十一就往前死劲冲，球很快就丢了。沃伦已经不管不顾了，在对手触球的刹那，左腿后蹬发力，右腿屈膝以脚内侧向球跨出，身体重心继续快速前移，左脚前跨直接将球控住，回传科特的同时卡住身位。科特从没想过能和沃伦并肩作战，顿时信心大增，金发男孩一路为他开路，两人打先锋，X学院除了皮奥特，所有人都压过半场。  
两人的配合似乎天衣无缝，直接攻向对方禁区，科特门前传球沃伦，后者将球挑起，球直接从门将头顶飞了过去。  
“空门！好机会！沃伦简直是带刀侍卫，这倒车倒的……球进啦！！！”  
面对空门，沃伦也不着急，直接将球带进球门，3-3。终场哨声同时响起，X学院补时扳平比分，顺利将比赛拖进了点球大战。  
“X学院队长斯科特站在了罚球点前，只要踢进这球，X学院就能拿下市赛冠军。最激动人心的时刻到了，起脚……球进了！！恭喜X学院！！！”  
皮奥特虽然一个都没扑到，但主场的门柱真的非常给力，挡出了对手两个球，而X学院历尽千辛万苦，终于夺得市赛冠军，整个X学院一瞬间沸腾了。  
斯科特极度兴奋，球一进，他就大吼着奔向教练席，直接扑进了罗根怀里，后者一把将他接住，一个结结实实的熊抱！  
“我们做到啦！教练, 我们是冠军！”  
斯科特环着罗根的脖颈，将头埋在罗根的颈间，双腿夹在罗根的腰上。罗根不由自主地笑了，似乎非常欣慰。他双手支撑着斯科特的重量，托着的位置似乎是棕发男孩的臀部，罗根意识到这点的时候，感觉到自己的下体一点一点的抬了头。罗根惊慌失措地把斯科特放下来，在男孩受伤的表情中揉了揉他那头柔柔软软的棕发。  
一旁的沃伦挑了挑眉，让科特进更衣室等他，随手丢了件衣服给罗根，“教练,要节制啊！待会还有颁奖礼呢！”  
当然，我们的高富帅蛙人人，被主教练罗根·豪利特狠狠踹了一脚……

 

 

_*皮尔洛：意大利球星，大脑型中场，长传精准。_


	13. Chapter 13

※  
彼得倒在草场上，还没从夺冠的喜悦中缓过来。  
莫名其妙有个人蹲在彼得身边，戳他的腰，“嗨，甜心~”  
“天啊！韦德·威尔森！”彼得猛地坐起来，一把揪住了韦德的衣袖，“可以给我签名吗？”  
“当然，你叫什么名字，甜心~”韦德从助理那接过笔，歪头看着彼得。  
“彼得·帕克。”  
韦德神情自然，一把将彼得的上衣扒了下来，动作行云流水，在后者懵逼的眼神中，潇洒地在彼得的球衣上写下“给彼得小宝贝，爱你XOXO！来自韦德·威尔森的屌。”  
彼得支着头，盯着韦德写字的动作看个不停，他的字真漂亮，就这么莫名的忽略了他写了什么，“谢谢你！你真是太好了！”  
棕发男孩超级开心，甚至跳起来亲了韦德一口。  
韦德露出一个异常绅士的笑容，他拍了一下自己的额头，一副恍然大悟的模样，“对了，甜心~你可以接受我的电话采访吗？”  
“电话采访？”彼得有点疑惑，采访不该采访队长或者进球功臣吗？  
韦德二话不说，扑通一声，就给彼得跪下了，“这是上头的工作，甜心算哥求你了！哥不想失业啊！嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤……”他抱着彼得的大腿，在他那翘臀上蹭来蹭去，“你知道的，哥也是帮人口过才有今天的工作，哥的命好苦啊……”  
韦德整个人哭得一颤一颤的，听得彼得一愣一愣的。这位Go-Fuck-Yourself-rated的解说，从来都不是徒有虚名，他对彼得上下其手，后者却没有半点被吃了豆腐的知觉……  
彼得整个人僵在那，“什么？”  
“哦~你说哥帮谁口过？”韦德一脸惊讶，捂住自己的嘴，却五指大张，“你教练不让哥说！”  
见彼得一脸懵逼，韦德赶紧见好就收，猛地站起来，拿出一个小本本，装出一副星星眼的模样，“所以……甜心~你的手机号是多少？”

※  
皮特罗第一次倒地，脑子里第一个想法就是——玩完了！有点抽筋。但他爬了起来，踢踢腿，蹦一蹦好像又好了，于是皮特罗立马活蹦乱跳，重回场上了。不一会儿，再次倒地，大腿根部一阵抽痛，疼得皮特罗满地打滚。  
“妈的，可能是腹股沟！”离皮特罗较近的沃伦赶紧过来，看看他的状况。裁判赶紧示意队医进场，斯科特也给场边的罗根做了换人的手势。  
皮特罗直接被队医雷米抱了下场，毕竟腹股沟这个位置有点尴尬，雷米只能把他带进了医护室。  
“腿支起来，我帮你检查一下。”雷米把皮特罗放在病床上，还把围观地人都轰出去，细心地拉上帘子。  
左腿刚支起来，银发男孩疼得直抽气。雷米隔着球裤，摸了把皮特罗大腿内侧，这个地方拉伤真的太尴尬了，球裤顺着大腿滑下去，里边白色底裤若隐若现。雷米也只是愣了一下，便移开目光，轻咳一声，说了句“把裤子脱了。”雷米敢对天发誓，他说这句话的时候，绝对没有任何非分之想，他真的只想检查一下这个男孩的伤势。但，那个猫咪般的小家伙，愣了几秒，红着脸，扭扭捏捏了半天，才慢吞吞地脱掉了球裤。让雷米大跌眼镜的是，这个银发男孩连内裤都给脱了，一脸羞得想钻进地缝里的模样……  
卧槽！  
雷米我他妈的只是个代班队医！  
真的他妈的不是怪蜀黍！好不好啦！

※  
夺冠了，理所当然得去庆祝。男孩们兴致勃勃地说要去聚餐，罗根拍了其中一个的头，说喝酒聚餐有什么意思！吃胖了怎么踢全国赛！散了散了！最后，男孩们一致表示周末再约，今天先各回各家……  
“斯科特，过来！”  
听罗根喊他，棕发男孩吐了吐舌头，跑得比兔子还快，“教练，你找我？”罗根也没等他，自顾自地往前走。“教练，你去哪？”斯科特愣了一下，赶紧跟上了。  
“没，就问问你，夺冠了你的条件是什么？”罗根微微勾起嘴角，他觉得这个男孩子可能会说什么看电影，K歌，或者什么年轻人喜欢的玩意儿……  
没想到那个男孩想了半天，说了句，“能不能和我回家？”  
WTF？罗根整个人都懵逼了，真的假的？这年头约个炮都敢直接约家里去了？呸！都他妈的赖韦德！老子他妈的才不想和这个瘦不拉几，不听话，但是臀很翘，还有点辣的小家伙……  
罗根脑补了一半，突然停了下来，不对！我他妈的在想什么呢？都他妈的赖韦德！老子下次见到他要揍死那个王八蛋！  
等到罗根跟着萨默斯三兄弟回了家，进了斯科特的房间，看到满墙贴满了自己的海报，床头还有个相框里边是偷拍的照片……  
罗根才恍然大悟，这他妈的！  
这小家伙是要追老子呢？  
还是泡老子呢？  
卧槽！老子这他妈的有点暗爽是怎么回事？


	14. Chapter 14

※  
罗根到学院的时候，天才蒙蒙亮。  
昨晚从萨默斯三兄弟家出来，接到了韦德的电话，两人去维克多那喝了几杯。  
醒来的是时候，罗根打死韦德的心都有了。韦德整个人恨不得睡罗根怀里，腿搭在罗根身上，手还环在罗根脖子上。  
卧槽！顶着老子腰的那玩意是什么鬼？  
罗根立马挣脱了韦德那八爪鱼似的禁锢，为此还把酒吧搞得一片狼藉。生怕被哥哥抓壮丁打扫的罗根，抓了外套就跑。  
好容易赶到X学院，才想起来今天通知了孩子们不用训练。  
经过篮球场，就看到有人在那锻炼，大清早的踢篮球，厉害了！  
卧槽！不对！那他妈的是足球！咦？那不是沃伦吗？  
金发男孩在带球穿过障碍物，把球颠起来，那球一跃而起，稳稳地落入篮筐。  
“哇！沃伦你好棒！”在一旁的科特激动地鼓掌，惹得沃伦一下把持不住，一把将黑发男孩搂住，亲上了一口。  
罗根整个人都炸裂了，卧槽！这两人是情侣啊！  
当然，下一秒炸裂的就是科特和沃伦这对小情侣了。黑发男孩的脸“噌”地红了，转身就跑。沃伦也想跑，但已经被罗根揪住了球衣领子，金发男孩也反应极快，一下脱了球衣，就准备开溜。  
“想不想回北伦敦踢球？”听到罗根的话，沃伦整个人僵在了原地。罗根似乎很满意，把那件印着3号的阿森纳球衣丢到金发男孩怀里，头也不回地走了，“把衣服穿上，然后到办公室找我！身材也没多好，没什么好秀的！”  
罗根准确地听到了身后那个金发男孩的碎碎念，抱怨着怎么可能有人身材比他好，还长得比他好看的。罗根都有点忍不住想给那个自恋狂大少爷比个中指，但他现在是老师，为人师表不应该这么做。当然，罗根还是比了，还附带一句，“别卖肉了！老子他妈的没准备让男妓进我办公室！”  
等沃伦磨蹭过来，罗根甚至都去洗了个澡，换了身衣服，“坐吧！”  
沃伦看了眼只有一张椅子的办公室，也没跟罗根客气，直接就坐到那张可以旋转的办公椅上了。  
“……”罗根沉默了两秒，往办公桌上一坐，也不跟沃伦废话，直接开了口，“你知道你和科特那事，对于一个职业球员来说是大忌对吧！”  
沃伦沉默了半饷，才开了口，“知道，我想踢球，但也不想失去科特……”  
罗根一瞬间预见到，这个孩子未来的路有多艰难，“你知道，你要成为职业球员的第一步是什么吗？”  
“我不会和科特分手的！”沃伦态度非常坚决，连想都没想就脱口而出。  
“我是说……你得先回北伦敦。”罗根默默叼了支雪茄，沃伦立马起身帮他点上，“我有办法送你回去。”  
金发男孩整个人都精神了，就连眼睛都亮了，“真的”  
“只要你答应我三个条件，”罗根挑了挑眉，说道，“你爸那边我会帮你解决。”  
沃伦非常干脆，“别说三个，几个都行！”  
“把你身上的烟都掏出来。”罗根勾起嘴角，说出了这么句话。  
沃伦也没多想，就把那盒细雪茄，连带有着天使之翼的Zippo打火机都递给了罗根。  
“火机科特送的吧！你留着……”罗根瞄了一眼，把那个打火机丢还给沃伦，那天使之翼一看就和沃伦品味不符，估计是生日礼物什么的，“第一件事，把烟戒了。你如果想保持竞技状态，必须戒烟，可别学你厂威尔希尔。”  
“好。”沃伦点了点头，二话不说答应了，但还是替自家球星反驳了，“这又不算什么大事，又不止小威胁……”  
“行了！我们现在不提太子爷，就说你。你也是枪手青训出身，就算现在离开了一两年，再回去也改变不了这个事实！保持竞技状态，说不定下一个太子爷就是！”罗根拍了拍沃伦的肩，鼓励道。几年之后，沃伦戴着队长袖标驰骋酋长球场，罗根再回想今天的情景，亦是感慨颇多。  
“第二个要求，在踢州赛前你得给我管好你自己，别逼我让你戴贞操带！”  
罗根明显看到眼前的金发男孩愣了一下，刚想感叹下现在的孩子真是早熟，却听到沃伦抱怨道，“我倒是想跟科特做，但他都没发育呢！”  
罗根准确地感觉到自己的眼角抽搐了一下，这话说的，怎么觉得哪里不太对劲啊！但罗根还是选择性忽略，轻咳一声，说道，“第三，每天留下来加练两小时，我会陪着你，但你得想办法拉斯科特陪你一起。”这个条件，说罗根没有私心是不可能的，但加练也是为了沃伦好。  
沃伦挑了挑眉，一脸戏谑的看着罗根，“教练，别说让斯科特加练了，你就直接跟他表白得了。他要是不答应，我把头砍下来让你当球踢！”  
罗根眼角抽了一下，卧槽！这么明显？连个十多岁的孩子都能看破我？

※  
州赛就是下个月，罗根加大了男孩们的训练强度，但又不敢一下子加太多，深怕出现严重伤情。每天也就练练阵型，跑位，偶尔练个射门，顺带练个点球。一练点球，可就苦了门将皮奥特，东扑西倒，满地滚不说，这简直是被射成筛子。  
而沃伦娜在市赛结束就不来跟队训练了，那个女孩儿，深知就算练得再努力，也只有替补的份，即使脚法再好也没有首发的可能性。只是偶尔也会和旺达一起来给大家送送水，拍拍照什么的。她终究是爱足球的，这也更加坚定了罗根明年建支五人制女队的心。  
罗根坐在一颗足球上，眼神跟着场上组织的中场核心移动，认真起来的棕发男孩，看起来特别的……可爱。罗根忍不住盯了斯科特一个多小时，以至于点评的时候，都不知道怎么说其他人，他尴尬地轻咳一声，“斯科特，今天你点评。”棕发男孩也没扭捏，站出来就开始指点所有的问题和需要加强的地方，说得连罗根都有点自愧不如。  
训练结束，男孩们一哄而散。  
“教练，”斯科特跑了过来，小脸绯红，棕色小卷毛乱成一团，“下午训练结束后，可……可不可以帮我指导下角球？我想练练直接吊门。”  
罗根微微一笑，伸手揉了把斯科特的小卷毛，“行！赶紧洗个澡去上课！”  
棕发男孩笑得很甜，说了声“谢谢教练”就跑没影了。

 

 

 

_威尔希尔：阿森纳球星，外号小威胁、太子爷。_   
_酋长球场：阿森纳主场，位于北伦敦。_   
_你厂：阿森纳的英文Arsenal，有兵工厂的意思，所以球迷会称阿森纳为我厂，而其他球迷就会对阿森纳球迷说你厂。_


	15. Chapter 15

※  
距离省赛还有将近一个月，可不能就这么荒废，罗根让斯科特组织弄场校级五人制联赛，自由组队参与，不过每队最多只能有一个校队球员。  
“下午有空吗？来吹个主裁吧！”斯科特在走廊遇到了和科特说说笑笑的沃伦，揪住他就问。  
“不是吧！又是我！我都连吹三天了。”金发男孩忍不住抱怨道。沃伦的脚法大家有目共睹，所有队都巴不得拉他入伙，他被叫烦了，索性不踢。  
斯科特耸了耸肩，“你又不踢。最佳人选。吹一场15美分呢！”  
“你知道我不差钱对吧！”沃伦表示很无奈，本少爷还差这15美分？  
斯科特默默在红石英眼镜里翻了个白眼，忽略了沃伦的话，“把沃伦娜叫上，给你吹个边。”  
“知道了。”  
这种规格的五人制，又是踢小场，强度小得作为主裁的沃伦全程都在散步，反倒是两个边裁跑疯了，如果不是全场只踢五十分钟，只怕球员没事，累倒了边裁。  
目前双方势均力敌，3-3。比赛进入伤停补时阶段，禁区内手球，沃伦也没多想，判罚了点球。本来火药味就浓重，这一下更压不住了，双方队员立马就围了上来。沃伦坚持自己的判罚没有任何问题，明显的故意手球。但双方都气不过，已经出现推拉，手上动作也越来多。沃伦拉了半天没把他们分开，脾气也上来了，直接掏了牌，一队给了一张。罚下去的那个，停赛三场。另一个因为黄牌累计，下一场停赛。场面瞬间失控了。  
不好！  
作为四官的斯科特赶紧丢了笔冲过来，沃伦娜也赶紧跑过去，但已经来不及了。几个都在气头上的男孩，二话不说直接动手，打成一团。还好罗根路过，来看看斯科特，发现了这情况，赶紧过来把他们拉开。  
“教练，我的判罚没有任何问题！”沃伦被罗根丢在办公室角落面壁思过，金发男孩愤愤不平，一口咬定自己没错，“那个球很明显就是故意手球，我看得很清楚。”  
“你闭嘴！”罗根呵责道，“我先处理完这些小王八蛋，再处理你！站直了！”在一旁看戏的斯科特，朝沃伦吐了吐舌头。  
但，事实上根本没轮到罗根处理沃伦，一个穿着双排扣西装，戴着眼镜，拄着拐杖的金发男人推门而入，一开口却与优雅的着装完全搭不上边，“小兔崽子，你好大的胆子！老子不是没警告过你，再他妈的踢球就打断你的腿！”  
沃伦看到来人，“噌”地一声，躲到了罗根身后。斯科特也赶紧站了起来，一脸紧张地看了看沃伦。罗根认得来人，那是校董沃辛顿先生，沃伦的父亲，向来不是好对付的家伙。  
“小兔崽子，老子把你带来美国是读书！不是让你撒野的！”  
看着沃辛顿先生拿着拐杖，追着沃伦打，罗根突然间明白那对兄妹是为什么那么熊了。当然，到最后只是虚惊一场，沃伦的腿没被打断，罗根也答应帮沃辛顿先生教育儿子，但条件是把沃伦送回北伦敦踢球，“我保证他能在一年之内考上剑桥大学，平时上课，周末比赛。功课事业两不误！”  
沃辛顿先生想了想答应了，沃伦瞬间被点燃了，他愉快地和科特打完电话，和斯科特一起庆祝完，才想到自己这破成绩根本考不上。  
罗根悠哉悠哉地点上支雪茄，烟雾在口腔里转了一圈，又吐出来，“没事，斯科特成绩好啊！让他给你补习怎么样？择日不如撞日，就今天晚上开始，去我住处？”  
沃伦默默翻了个白眼，“教练，要不要我帮你把斯科特捆好，放你床上？斯科特咱不浪费时间了，我回避一下，你们去隔壁跟葛蕾小姐借下病床？”  
沃伦这话说的，羞得斯科特的脸一瞬间红了……

※  
罗根租的住处离沃伦租的房子不太远，补完课，沃伦就和科特一起散步回家了。斯科特落了单，罗根准备送他回去。罗根刚从车库里把自己的哈雷摩托推出来，就看到斯科特整个人都扑了上去，“哇！她真漂亮！”  
棕发男孩一脸兴奋，摸摸这摸摸那，看起来特别喜欢，罗根微微一笑，揉了把那头小卷毛，“上车，很晚了！你得回家睡觉了！下次教你怎么骑！”  
“真的吗？”棕发男孩一个兴奋扑上去，就亲了罗根脸颊一口，后者微微一愣，一时间没控制住就搂住男孩的细腰吻了上去。  
舌尖还没来得及滑入，罗根就猛地刹车，“你今年几岁来着？”  
“再过一个多月，十七。”斯科特红着脸，老实回答道。  
罗根一脸纠结，他烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，猫耳早就乱没影了，“不行，小子，你太小了！”


	16. Chapter 16

※  
“我不小了！”棕发男孩反驳道，“别以为我不知道，你第一次就是十五六岁！”  
摘下了眼镜的男孩，在月光下，那双湛蓝的眸子看得罗根移不开眼，他微微叹了口气，放弃了思想斗争，“给你哥哥打电话，说你今晚住我这。”  
“太棒啦！”斯科特庆祝了一下，扑进罗根的怀里，“我早就跟亚历克斯说好了！”  
“拿你没办法！”罗根微微叹了口气，把斯科特抱起来，“抱好。”  
环着罗根的脖颈，斯科特晃了晃腿，“没想到金刚狼这么传统。”  
抱新娘进门？老子他妈的在想什么？  
把棕发男孩放在床上，顺便给他顺了顺毛，罗根蹲了下来，“我们得先谈谈，小子。”  
斯科特闻言，立马坐得端端正正，一副特别听话的模样。  
罗根叹了口气，直接坐在了地上，“听着，小子，我不知道你是一时兴起还是什么玩意儿，但感情这种事……”  
“我是认真的！”斯科特立马从床沿滑落到地上，钻进罗根怀里，“我喜欢你好多年了。知道你要退役，我就去求教授高薪聘你来给我们当教练！”  
“……”罗根揉了揉斯科特的小卷毛，一脸无奈，“小子，你会后悔的！”  
“我不会！我现在很认真，我都想好了，等我大学毕业咱们就结婚，领养两个孩子，女孩叫劳拉，男孩叫内森……”斯科特贴了上去，初识情欲的男孩的吻技只能用笨拙来形容。罗根轻笑着，立马掌握了主动权，一个吻就让这小家伙那看起来比真实年龄成熟得多的想法瞬间消失殆尽，漂亮的湛蓝眸子，都因为满足而眯上了。  
金刚狼才不需要那么多的计划，人生不过几十年，哪有那么多计划，计划赶不上变化，随即应变就好。所以，当罗根将怀里已经被扒光的棕发男孩压倒在床上的时候，突然间改变了所谓的计划——今天就这么吃掉太浪费了，不如先养几天。斯科特对于罗根突然停止了动作，表示疑问，他微微睁眼，就看到年长的爱人一口含住了那半勃的小家伙，一阵眩晕，斯科特直接跌回了床上。  
“数数，你撑不到十。”罗根开了口，伸出舌头从上到下舔得斯科特忍不住颤抖，罗根轻笑着含住了底下的囊袋，伸手帮斯科特撸动了两下，“今天就当给你开开荤，数吧！”  
“一。”  
罗根的舌尖绕着前端的小洞打转，缓缓将那个小巧的蘑菇头含了进去。  
“二。”  
慢悠悠地上下吞吐，罗根看起来胸有成竹，特别的悠闲。  
“三。”  
用手上下撸动的同时，边用嘴吸吮，伴随着手上运动的节奏上下吞吐着。  
“四。”  
罗根含着斯科特的下体，抬眼从下而上看那个已经意乱情迷的男孩，嘴角的笑意愈来愈浓。  
“五。”  
斯科特完全猝不及防，罗根直接张嘴把男孩那玩意儿，整根吞入，一个结结实实的深喉。  
“六。”  
罗根看着斯科特的表情从镇定自若，到完全被情欲所控，模仿性交似的，上下吞吐。  
“七。”  
罗根将那玩意儿吐了出来，撸动了几下，歪着头，用近乎色情的眼神望着斯科特。  
“八。”  
扶着斯科特的阴茎，从头舔到尾，再一口含住，收紧双颊猛吸一口。  
“九。”  
罗根再次将那玩意儿吐出来，用舌头垫在前端下方，用另一只手按在棕发男孩的会阴处，抚摸了几下，棕发男孩不负众望地发出了一声呻吟，随即射了罗根一脸。  
“看吧！”罗根含着男孩那估计得被称为初精的玩意儿，俯身与他接吻，把那微腥的液体喂进男孩嘴里，逼他吞下去。  
男孩挣扎着推开罗根，吐着舌头，“什么嘛……这味道……”  
罗根被逗乐了，亲吻了斯科特的颈侧，“授课结束，到你了。”  
斯科特被罗根翻了个方向，倒着趴在罗根身上，对着男人的裤裆无从下口，罗根还在用手逗弄着男孩还在不应期的小家伙。  
“别紧张！帮我把内裤脱下来！”罗根笑出了声，斯科特还是犹豫着，对男人那鼓起不小弧度的裆部无从下手。  
过了好半天，斯科特才下定决心，把手放了上去，他清楚的感觉到罗根的阴茎跳动了一下。  
罗根把头下方的枕头抽出来，让自己完全躺平，因为这个动作，藏在内裤里的龟头溜了出来，看得棕发男孩一瞬间红了耳根。  
“小子，证明你爱我！”  
斯科特深呼一口气，自暴自弃地俯下身含住了罗根的前端，光是个头部就让斯科特嘴张得难受。罗根微微一笑，继续吞吐斯科特那小家伙，三两下就让他再次直挺挺地立了起来。69的体位，让斯科特完全绷不住，张嘴发出呻吟，罗根顺势一个挺腰把自己送了进去。  
突然的深喉让斯科特难受得厉害，他拍着罗根的大腿，但后者并不准备这么放过他，反而变本加厉地加速来了几下。当然，罗根的嘴上也没闲着，舌尖继续挑逗那敏感的前端。  
斯科特在窒息感中，快感直冲头顶，这次撑了十多秒，再次射了出来。斯科特觉得丢人极了，弄了半天，罗根还是硬的，自己反倒射了两次。罗根让他松口，把胸口起伏不定的男孩抱了过来，亲了亲他的额角，“第一次，不丢人。”  
抓过斯科特的手，手把手地为自己手淫。罗根把那柱体抬起，露出底下的睾丸，“去舔舔，斯科蒂！”  
“是，教练！”斯科特学着刚才罗根帮他做的那样，一口含住底下的小球。  
罗根一手揪着斯科特的头发，一手快速地撸动，“舌头。”  
前端敲击在舌面，轻蹭上头的舌苔，很快罗根上了高潮，粗暴地拉过那男孩，直接将下体送入他口中，那紧致的口腔直接让他射了出来。  
“哈……操！你真他妈的辣！”罗根也忍不住呻吟，他把下体抽了出来，将斯科特拉了起来。吻住了自己的男孩，罗根异常的满足，“累坏了吧……”  
“嗯……”斯科特应了一声，在罗根怀里蹭了蹭，“教练……”  
“詹姆斯。”罗根微微一笑，又吻了吻斯科特的湿漉漉的鬓角，“叫我詹姆斯。”  
“詹……詹姆斯……”

※  
看着斯科特春光满面地进了更衣室，罗根一脸若无其事的跟在后边。  
已经换好球衣，在那绑绷带的沃伦，抬头瞄了斯科特一眼，又看了看罗根，“呦！开窍啦！”  
羞得满脸通红的斯科特和恼羞成怒的罗根，异口同声，“闭嘴，沃伦！”  
沃伦耸了耸肩，表示无所谓，然后窝进了科特的肩，“小蓝莓，蛙人人嫉妒了！”  
不明所以的科特，摸了摸沃伦那半长的金色卷发，“怎么啦……”  
皮特罗飞快的跑过，让两人亲在了一起，然后又冲了两步，一声惨叫，捂着腹股沟处打滚。  
“该！”沃伦被逗乐了，从包里摸了火机，却摸不到烟，然后讪讪地放了回去。  
倒是旺达吓都吓坏，赶紧招呼几个队友把皮特罗扛去医护室。看到在床上打滚的皮特罗，雷米愣了两秒，把所有人清了出去，“别装了，Chéri~ 雷米给你亲亲，快起来！”  
银发男孩异常兴奋，整个人扑腾起来，钻进雷米怀里，蹭来蹭去，“不想训练，想要雷米陪！”  
雷米无奈地摸了摸自家男孩的头发，俯身亲吻他的额头，“乖！”


	17. Chapter 17

※  
国家德比*，对于球迷来说是什么概念？  
球迷们的疯狂程度，完全不亚于一次黑色星期五，或者某宝双十一。以往罗根都是和几个哥们约去维克多的酒吧看，但斯科特说沃伦要和科特过二人世界，亚历克斯要去找汉克老师，而加布里埃尔约了朋友，他就剩自己一个，硬要和罗根一起看。罗根倒是愿意抱着自家小家伙看球赛，但没到法定年龄又不能喝酒，有什么意思？  
介于上次砸了维克多的店，于是怕被哥哥修理的罗根叫上了雷米和韦德，然而那两混蛋第一句话回的都是能不能带人。罗根也没多想，说要带就带吧，又不是没见过他们姘头，结果那两家伙他妈的带的都是罗根队里的小家伙！  
雷米带了酒，韦德带了墨西哥菜，罗根也难得下厨来了一手，斯科特听话地拌了沙拉。彼得和皮特罗被丢出厨房省得添乱，两个男孩兴高采烈地去打游戏，雷米带来的那三只猫在屋子里到处瞎跑。  
吃饱喝足，离比赛开始还早，点播了部电影先看着。韦德已经穿好了他那件风骚的粉红色皇马客场球衣，多喝了两杯就开始装醉，抱着彼得蹭来蹭去，后者又躲又闪，还是被逮住了。皮特罗舒舒服服地窝在雷米怀里，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，还抱着只猫。罗根揽着斯科特的肩，他甚至觉得这个棕发男孩是唯一一个把注意力放在电影上的人。  
客厅里灯光昏暗，只有电影的光亮。“小子，要不要抱你去床上，先睡会儿？”罗根在黑暗中偷偷亲吻斯科特的额角，低声问道。  
棕发男孩摇了摇头，但不一会儿就在罗根怀里睡了过去。  
三个孩子纷纷累倒了，罗根这才有时间八卦一下，“老实交代，你们对我的小球员怎么了？”  
“腹股沟拉伤。”雷米漫不经心地抿了口啤酒，抬了下下巴示意韦德继续。  
“一夜情。”  
韦德的答案，得到了其他两人的怒目而视。  
“嗨！别用那种眼神看着哥！”韦德吓得举双手投降，一副吓得瑟瑟发抖的模样，“哥可是注意形象的公众人物，16岁在加拿大，只要他爸妈同意都能结婚了！做个爱怎么了？哥都查过了，纽约也是这说法。再说了，哥和甜心小宝贝是两情相悦，完全为情所动，跟胁迫和强奸搭不上半点关系。而且哥戴套了，虽然小白是对的，戴套不太舒服，但哥戴了。再说他是个男孩子，不会怀孕的，就算怀了。哥这种遵纪守法的纽约好邻居，也一定会负责到底的……”  
“闭嘴！”  
被韦德突然炸开的话匣子吓到，另外两人一致决定，跳过这个话题，深怕韦德开始介绍他和彼得的第一次，第二次……还有不知道第多少次。三人边喝酒，边有一搭没一搭地聊天，到点了就把三个男孩叫起来看球。男孩们虽然抱怨了几句不愿起，但很快就都被球赛给吸引，一个个都兴奋了起来。  
“罗贝托得球，连停带过晃开拉莫斯，带球突入前场中路，罗贝托分球直传苏亚雷斯，这球给得很舒服，不要停！不要停！射！射啊！球进了！苏亚雷斯！”作为一个解说，韦德完全处于自high状态，瞬间和电视里的解说唱起了双簧。  
彼得整个人都蹦了起来，“太酷了！外脚背弹射！”  
“天啊！”银发男孩差点把牛奶给喷出去，雷米赶紧抽了张纸帮他擦擦嘴。  
斯科特转头看了看罗根，“这能不能算得上Tiki-Taka*的经典之一？中前场连续传递，面对逼抢不盲目起脚，皇马出现防守松懈，再突然加速进攻……”  
“别！别跟我分析这些！听得老子头晕！”罗根直接用吻，让在分析巴萨踢法的男孩闭了嘴，本来想插话的韦德立马闭嘴，把注意力移回球赛。  
气氛有点尴尬，六人就这么继续看球。  
“第39分钟，伊涅斯塔直塞禁区，内马尔小角度推射破门，球进啦！”  
“卧槽！这他妈的越位了吧！裁判是瞎吗？半个身位！这他妈是帮谁口了，简直是犯罪啊！”韦德早就憋不住了，猛地蹦了起来，却感受到五束凌厉的目光，“嗨！哥又没说错！”  
“你这要是在直播厅，不被打死才有鬼！”罗根抿了口酒，微微挑眉。  
彼得揪了揪韦德的衣角，让他坐下，“你又不是皇马球迷那么激动干嘛？”  
“哥这不是穿着皇马球衣嘛！就不能让哥做一回好好球迷，支持下吾皇？”韦德扯了扯自己身上那骚粉色球衣，似乎很愉快，“看那球衣透的，哥都发现他们一个个激凸了！”  
“你知道彼得是巴萨球迷对吧……”愉快地嚼着口香糖的皮特罗，好心提醒道。  
韦德愣了一秒，捂着嘴一脸惊讶地看向彼得，后者耸了耸肩，“红色和蓝色，那才是经典中的经典。”  
“甜心小宝贝，你怎么不早说！”韦德直接扑了过去，对着彼得一顿乱摸，“咱们终于能相爱相杀了！哥喜欢这种模式，谁赢球，谁在上？当然，今晚你在上的话，哥指的是乘骑！”  
罗根转头，看向斯科特，问道，“你是哪家的球迷？”  
斯科特歪了下头，笑了，露出了两个可爱的小虎牙，“纽约城？”  
“哦？”罗根微微挑眉，戏谑地开了口，“皮尔洛？兰帕德？还是比利亚？我以前可是纽约城的，可以给你要签名哦！”  
“你。”斯科特红着脸，窝进了罗根怀里，“詹姆斯，因为你……”  
罗根微微一愣，心都一瞬间暖化了，情动之间封上了男孩的唇……

 

 

_国家德比：正常情况下指西班牙国家德比，巴塞罗那vs皇家马德里，简称巴萨皇马。其他国家或地区的德比一般会标注，如意大利国家德比指的是尤文图斯和国际米兰，马德里德比指的是皇家马德里对阵马德里竞技。_   
_Tiki-Taka：包含传控组织和高位逼抢的战术，巴萨善用该战术，西班牙国家队也沿用此战术理念，一个利弊共存的战术。_   
_文中提及的这场国家德比是真实的比赛，为2015-16赛季西甲第12轮，皇马0-4巴萨。_


	18. Chapter 18

※  
所谓的州赛，其实并不是单单一个纽约州，而是美国中学生东西部州赛的简称。把美国各大州割分成东部和西部，在踢州赛前其实还有所谓的附加赛，分为东北部、东南部、西北部和西南部四个赛区，每个赛区选出四支队伍参与东西部州赛。纽约州其实参与的球队并不多，所以拿下纽约市的冠亚军，就已经算晋级附加赛了。  
纽约州属于东北部赛区，比赛不像市赛那样分主客场，而是统一在纽约市比赛，这次幸运女神依旧眷顾着X学院，经过一个星期的苦战，X学院和其他七支队伍一起前往佛罗里达州奥兰多参与东部州赛。八支球队分成两组踢小组赛，看积分决定哪四支队伍进入淘汰赛，胜出的两支队伍则有机会前往奥兰多城的主场ESPN大世界体育中心踢东部州赛决赛。  
也不知道是不是看到了州赛夺冠的希望，泽维尔校长居然愿意让前往奥兰多的小球员们在星级酒店开两人间，罗根也没多想，让男孩们自己分配房间。  
大名单可以带23人，也就是说有一个男孩会落单，跟教练住。  
在沃伦起哄下，男孩们二话不说把队长斯科特推了出来。看着在自己面前乖巧笑的棕发男孩，罗根开始后悔把床换成豪华双人床了。  
也不知道是不是住宿条件太好，男孩们的状态好得罗根都看呆了，一路披荆斩棘直接杀入决赛。天公不作美，但瓢泼大雨却没有浇灭男孩们的激情。  
比赛刚开球，X学院后场倒脚，球被斯科特送到彼得脚下，后者连过四人突入底线传中，跟进到位的帕若后点头球摆渡，对方门将判断对方向，但球速过快从指尖溜进球门，1-0！  
仅仅37秒，本届东部州赛最快进球就此诞生！  
但很快对方就抓住了一个左前场任意球机会，挂死角直接打门，1-1。皮奥特根本来不及做出任何反应，就被扳平了，索尔拍了拍他的肩，以示安慰。  
这场比赛的节奏很快，双方你来我往，就是攻不下来。罗根中场休息作出紧急人员调整，“下半场打3421，索尔、沃伦、波比三中卫，弗兰克顶上去，中场平行站位，John中锋顶在最前面。斯科特，你过来！”  
还在思考这个阵型合理性的斯科特，赶紧回神，跑去找罗根，“怎么啦，教练？”  
罗根一把将棕发男孩抱住，将头靠在男孩的颈间，“没怎么，就想抱抱你！”斯科特脸皮本来就薄，这下子更是直接红了脸，支支吾吾半天说不出话。  
“小子，场上都交给你了！”  
下半场比赛开始，异地再战。比赛进行到74分钟，X学院也获得了一个左路任意球机会，斯科特主罚，球飞进禁区，沃伦包抄到位，球打在他的小腿外侧，弹进球门，2-1。沃伦整个人都有点懵，就这么莫名捡了个漏，但他没有太多时间庆祝，就赶紧回撤免得对方快发，斯科特也赶紧组织变阵。但，天意弄人，伤停补时阶段，被胜利的喜悦冲昏头脑的男孩们补防失误，比分再次被扳平，2-2。  
常规比赛时间结束，东西部州赛考虑到学生的体力问题，并没有所谓的加时赛，而是直接互射点球决胜负。  
点球大战，所谓的胜负，完全只剩听天由命了。  
球场不是小说，有时偏偏就是没有大团圆的结局。毕竟足球是圆的，什么可能发生，而胜负就是一念之间。足球最大的魅力就在于它的不可预见性，足球的世界里没有绝对的强者，只有所谓的胜者。  
作为队长的斯科特踢丢的决定性的一球，整个人直接跪趴在点球点上，懊恼不已。X学院点球大战3-5落败，与州赛冠军失之交臂。  
看到这一幕，罗根整颗心都揪上了，看着对方大肆庆祝，他只能冲进场内去寻找自己深爱的男孩。  
也许大人们总会告诉这些男孩，再坚持一下，坚持就是胜利，只要努力一定会有回报，但有些事就是残酷得再怎么努力也没有用。X学院的男孩们都哭了，离冠军仅仅一步之遥，然而胜者为王，败者为寇。  
罗根抱着哭成一团的棕发男孩，心疼得不得了，“没事，小子，明年再战！不哭了！听话！”  
“那你为什么哭？”  
“因为心疼你。”

※  
沃伦揽着哭成泪人的科特往更衣室走，刚想给后者一个吻安慰，却看到了更衣室里的人，吓得沃伦直接跳开了一大步。  
科特在错愕中抬起头，坐在更衣室长椅上，西装革履的男人，不是沃伦的父亲沃辛顿先生又是谁？  
“过来吧，不孝子！”沃辛顿先生拍了拍身旁的空位，让沃伦过去。沃伦看了看科特，又看了看自己的父亲，还是走了过去，纠结了半天还是站在了父亲的面前，没敢坐下。沃辛顿先生也没要求沃伦一定得坐下，反而微微一笑，“输球啦？”  
“嗯……”沃伦应了一声，低着头看自己鞋尖。  
“美国足球还是不行！”沃辛顿先生撑着拐杖，站了起来，从口袋里拿出来个信封，“拿着吧，不孝子！”  
沃伦接过那个信封，将信将疑地打开，里边是一张三天后飞往英国伦敦的机票，他错愕地看着自己的父亲。  
“回家把你的行李收拾了，滚回北伦敦去。老子不想看到你了！”沃辛顿先生转身，准备离开，却被沃伦一把抱住。  
“谢谢你，爹地。”  
“闭嘴吧，不孝子！”沃辛顿先生佯装生气，骂道。  
沃伦抱着自家老爸不放，“爹地！我就知道你是爱我的！”  
“一身湿漉漉的，别弄脏老子西装！别以为这么说，你就能带上你的小情人！”沃辛顿先生哼了一声，也不知是真生气还是假生气。  
吓得科特差点没当场哭出来，他和沃伦的事还是败露了？  
“什么？”沃伦整个人也懵了。  
老爷子深吸一口气，转身示意科特也过来，“你先过去，你那小情人，叫科特是吧？你过来，初中毕业再去北伦敦找沃伦，那边高中我已经联系好了！”  
沃伦顿时兴奋起来，扑到老爸身上，“我爱你，爹地！”  
“烦死了，不孝子赶紧滚回英国去得了！”  
老爷子的用词虽然还是不太好听，但语气明显比较缓和了些，“没当上阿森纳队长别回来见老子！”  
“好！我要成为枪手新一任太子爷！”


	19. Chapter 19

※  
罗根把哭成一团的小家伙抱回房，男孩整个人湿漉漉的，身上还披着罗根的外套，哭得抽抽搭搭的小模样，看得罗根心疼得不得了。  
罗根根本不知道怎么安慰怀里的男孩，世界上残酷的事很多，球场只是其中之一。他能做的只是在这残酷的社会里，让他的男孩一份最美好的爱。把斯科特放在浴室洗手台上，抓了条毛巾给他擦擦脸，“别哭了，听话！哭也改变不了比分！”  
“我知道……我知道……但我心里难受……”斯科特依旧在哭，扑在罗根怀里的棕发男孩根本止不住泪水，“我们努力了那么久，都是我害的……都是我……”  
斯科特后边的话语被年长的爱人一个吻，给吻没了。  
“听着，小子，没有谁是不努力的，但有时候就是再怎么努力也没有用。”罗根轻抚着斯科特的背，吻掉男孩眼角的泪水，“想想那场马竞踢皇马的那场欧冠决赛*，想想伊斯坦布尔之夜*……”  
斯科特整个人都有点懵，这到底算安慰人的话，还是嘲讽啊喂！  
谁不知道马竞两次欧冠决赛死在皇马手上，一次是领先了一整场，伤停补时被扳平，加时赛被活活灌了三球；一次是79分钟扳平，熬过加时赛，拖进点球大战，结果再次落败，把皇马送上冠军宝座。更不用说伊斯坦布尔之夜了，米兰上半场领先三球，下半场被扳平，进入点球大战，真心输得让人扼腕叹息……  
很多事都是两面的，有好有坏是必然，这一面阴雨连绵，翻过来却是阳光灿烂。但现在的斯科特却只能想到那些令人绝望的，关于命中注定无缘冠军的点球大战，却忽略了扳平比分，其实暗喻着永远不要放弃信念……  
这时斯科特寄放在罗根口袋里的手机骤然响起，很是时候地打断了这个不知所以然的时刻。罗根叹了口气把那手机掏出，看到是沃伦来的视频电话，就一把手机塞到了斯科特手里，“是沃伦。”  
听到是沃伦，斯科特愣了一秒，立马接了起来，作为球队的队长，现在他满脑子都是沃伦气不过输球和人打起来，现在打电话过来叫帮手。  
“喂……”  
几乎同时，门铃响了，罗根跟斯科特打了一个招呼，便出去应门了。  
“斯科特！”沃伦的声音猛地从手机听筒里爆出来，屏幕里的金发男孩整个人湿漉漉的，炫耀似的晃着手里的一张纸片，“快看！这是什么！”  
斯科特脑子都转不过来，愣在那好半天，那玩意儿看着像机票？  
“老爷子终于同意送我回北伦敦了！就三天后！明天来我家吃晚饭吧，要不然咱们又要好几年见不着面了！还有，帮我谢谢教练！明天也带他来啊！”沃伦微微一笑，朝斯科特做了个wink，就直接给挂了视频通话。  
什么嘛！  
虽然被沃伦搞得莫名其妙，但斯科特还是为沃伦感到高兴，一时间也把输球的郁闷给抛到了脑后。  
收到了一个礼盒的罗根也被搞得莫名其妙，打开一看，是一套印着14号豪利特的纽约城的球衣，还有一张贺卡，上头是沃伦龙飞凤舞的字。  
谢了, 教练！玩得开心。——WWⅢ  
罗根一脸懵逼，随手把那盒子丢床上，刚想转身去浴室，却见一管润滑剂从球衣底下滚了出来。罗根挑了挑眉，心里小小地吐槽了一下沃伦，然后做了一个这辈子都不后悔的决定——他把那套球衣带进了浴室，让斯科特洗完澡穿上，然后他可以给自家男孩一个终身难忘的第一次。当然，他根本不准备给他的男孩备内裤。倒不是说罗根乘人之危，事实上今晚零点之后，那个棕发男孩就十七岁了。虽然知道斯科特最想要的生日礼物是冠军，但现在罗根只能给他个别的替代。  
等斯科特洗完澡出来，罗根已经把房间布置好了，看着昏暗的灯光，棕发男孩有点懵，似乎没反应过来。  
“过来，小子！”罗根张开双臂，示意斯科特过来。斯科特没有丝毫的反抗，沉默着靠了过去，被罗根揽进怀里。一个绝对带着情欲的吻，舌尖滑入口腔，甚至想进入喉咙，这个吻一瞬间带走了斯科特所有的疑问，罗根第一次这么吻他。斯科特也清楚罗根忍了很久，他不是不知道罗根偷偷去浴室解决了几次。但，他的年龄实在太小了，这让罗根很不安。好几次两人在罗根住处都滚到了床上，但结局都是罗根一时间攻克不了心理障碍，落荒而逃。  
“愿意给我吗？”罗根在斯科特的鼻尖上落下一吻，棕发男孩乖乖地点了点头，伸手环住了年长的爱人的脖颈。罗根微微一笑，隔着球裤磨蹭着斯科特那粉嫩的小家伙，“这件球衣很适合你……”  
“你确定？难道不应该身材好点的穿球衣好看？比如沃伦那胸？”斯科特调侃了一句，却被罗根抬起了左腿，球裤下滑，直接露出了大腿根。  
罗根隔着球袜，抚摸着男孩纤细的脚踝，“你确定要在这种时候提你发小？他可长得不要太漂亮，不过倒是很适合阿森纳……”  
“哦！你最好不要当着沃伦说，他家从祖父辈就都是阿森纳球迷。”斯科特任由只穿着白色背心的男人抬高自己的左腿，罗根隔着淡蓝色球袜含住了男孩的脚趾，润湿了的地方，那蓝色深了一些。  
罗根将男孩的左腿架到肩上，转头亲了下那没有一丝赘肉的小腿肚，“那熊孩子的球风很像阿什利·科尔*，速度算快，而且抢断不错，可惜头球稍稍差点，不过好好培养说不定能是新一代英式铁卫。”  
“阿科尔后来可加盟了切尔西！”棕发男孩似乎非常不满，踹了罗根一脚，“还有……你确定要现在讨论这种问题？”  
罗根被踹得侧了一下身，他“噗呲”笑出声，伸手摸斯科特的腹股沟处，“这不是怕你紧张嘛，别急！慢慢来，咱们有的是时间！”俯身和斯科特接吻，顺势扒掉了那件碍事的球裤。尽管和罗根做过了多次口活和手活，棕发男孩还是脸皮薄得一下子红了脸。罗根在斯科特唇上落下一吻，接着隔着球衣一路吻过男孩单薄的胸膛，最后一口含住了男孩的前端。斯科特还在长身体，尺寸算是马马虎虎，但罗根还是一口含到了底，给了斯科特一个深喉，二话不说就开始吞吐，才没几下，男孩就颤抖着射了出来，惹得男孩发出了一声抑制不住的呻吟。  
“对！叫出来，让我听听你的声音。”罗根安抚了一下刚刚发泄过的男孩，双手伸到斯科特的腿下，一把将自家男孩拖了过来，顺势让他抬起臀部，露出了那还未经情事的穴口。粉嫩的入口让罗根忍不住伸出舌头舔舐，感到男孩紧张地收缩了一下后穴，罗根赶紧摸了摸他的腰窝，“放轻松交给我，我现在给你做润滑，不然待会会弄疼你。你可以给自己撸着，找找感觉……”  
男孩点了点头，放松了身子，手上撸动着自己发泄过一次，还在不应期的疲软的阴茎。  
“真乖！”罗根夸了他一句，便继续用舌尖去触碰男孩那娇嫩的小穴，一点一点抚平上头的褶皱。  
挤了一些润滑液，罗根用手捂热了才用一根手指送进了斯科特体内。第一次有异物进入，男孩感到了不适，开始扭动腰肢。  
“别怕！”罗根边伸出另一手揉捏底下那两小球，边继续送入手指在里头找着什么，突然男孩浑身一颤，那泛着淡粉的阴茎猛地立了起来。  
“那……那是什么……”男孩受到了惊吓，但那双湛蓝的眸子已经蒙上了情欲。  
“你的敏感点！”罗根俯身和自家男孩交换了一个吻，又送入一指。  
当然，罗根的右手也没闲着，一会揉捏那小巧的囊袋，一会又隔着球衣去揉男孩那几乎平坦的胸口。很快，罗根就完成了前戏，“你是第一次，我们先试试传教士体位，你可以看着我的眼睛。”  
斯科特点了点头，双腿被罗根分得更开，罗根这才脱掉自己的裤子，在自己的大家伙上涂了几遍润滑剂，才开始缓缓往斯科特体内送。  
才刚送入了一个头，就听到男孩一瞬间呻吟出声，“太……太大了！”  
“谢谢！”罗根也不急，只是等自家男孩适应了，才继续送入，埋到底之后，罗根俯身和斯科特接吻，边顶了两下，蹭过了男孩的敏感点。  
之后便开启了抽插模式，三短一长，猛地撤出浅浅地进入三次，最后再猛地送到底。斯科特哪里试过这个，没多久就只能发出破碎的呻吟。罗根似乎也知道男孩撑不了几次，来了几次刺激的，接下来就不痛不痒地抽插，完全不去蹭已经瘙痒难耐的那一点。斯科特扭着腰，把自己往那点送，罗根却退了出来，看着那一张一合的穴口，罗根微微一笑，送了两根手指进入做了剪刀状的张合，抽出来送进斯科特嘴中，“来！尝尝自己的味道！”  
斯科特也不知道嘟囔了一句什么，罗根挑了挑眉，一瞬间恶趣味浮上脑海。  
“想踢首发吗？想就把腿再打开点！用手掰开点，给教练看看那个小洞！”  
斯科特羞得满脸通红，但还是懂了罗根的意思，乖乖照做了，“教练，您检查看看！我能不能踢首发？”  
罗根把自己整根送入，又整根退出，接着顺手在那臀瓣上拍了两把，“不行！你不够格！你说怎么办啊？”罗根顺势躺了下来，“过来！”  
斯科特羞红了脸，但没有反抗，他分开双腿跪下，用手掰着自己的小穴，背对着罗根，把那个一张一合的入口送到了罗根嘴边。棕发男孩靠过来的时候，罗根的舌头正好探入，惹得男孩浑身一颤，前端溢出了一点白浊的液体。罗根也不准备就这么放过他，“坐上去自己动呗！”他恶趣味地说道，没想到棕发男孩还真红着小脸，扶着罗根的家伙就坐了上去。这还真是始料未及的，罗根伸手抚摸着斯科特的大腿，安抚着因为猛地戳中敏感点，微微颤抖的男孩。斯科特慢慢悠悠地扭腰，不痛不痒地磨蹭着，罗根却掐着男孩的腰把他提起来一些，紧接着便开始快速抽插，“我来。”  
棕发男孩不可抑制地呻吟着，纤细的身子随着罗根的节奏晃动，看着自家男孩穿着印了自己背号的球衣，罗根兴致大起。  
他似乎想彻底把斯科特操翻，每一次抽出，都带出了不少白沫，乘骑的体位，耻毛也因此润湿了。才没几次，斯科特就又射了出来，已经有几分透明的液体，甚至溅到了罗根的胡子上。罗根也因为斯科特突然搅紧的后穴，射进了斯科特体内。  
斯科特有点虚脱，而罗根也借着交合的姿势把男孩拉了下来，两人交换了一个吻，“我爱你, 小子.”  
“我也爱你, 詹姆斯....”

 

 

_*皇马VS马竞的两次欧冠决赛：13-14赛季和15-16赛季。_   
_*伊斯坦布尔之夜：04-05赛季欧冠决赛，利物浦在上半场0-3落后的情况下，神乎其技地扳平比分，并通过点球大战击败AC米兰。_   
_*阿什利·科尔：英格兰球员，阿森纳青训出身。_


	20. Chapter 20

※  
十年能改变什么？  
比如…沃伦成了英格兰、阿森纳双料队长。斯科特这个曾经因为输了球，哭成一团的男孩，已经在年长的恋人的守护下长大，大学毕业，成了个职业作家。而作为退役球员的罗根，则是继续待在X学院当教练。  
很多年之后的今天，我正在记录下这个故事，这个我和詹姆斯相遇相知相爱的故事。  
如你所知，这是个关于足球与青春的爱情故事。  
我们，因足球开始。  
足球，就是我们的青春。在绿茵场上肆意挥洒的青春。  
我相信，我们的人生也仍是由这个奇妙的黑白精灵所书写的，我们都爱足球。  
足球，曾是我们的梦想。  
但，现实与梦想之间的距离到底有多远？  
以前的我，总是期待着梦想变成现实。但事实上，梦想有多美，现实就有多残酷。  
对于足球来说，人们只会记得冠军……  
“谁说的，我知道第四！”裸着上身，叼着雪茄，将笔电抱在膝上打字的男人，吐槽了一句。  
斯科特眼睛刚做完手术，于是罗根就主动担任了他的打字员。  
“闭嘴！被沃伦听到了，又得打一架！你就是个打字机！乖乖打字！别打断我思路，就一句了！”戴着红石英眼镜的棕发男人，怀里抱着一碗全是黄色的M&M豆，“但对于青春来说，我们还有彼此。”  
“结束了？”  
“结束了。”  
罗根把笔电丢一边，起身一把抱住了与自己相恋多年的棕发男人，摘掉那碍事的墨镜，给了他一个深吻。  
十年能改变什么？  
罗根一手搂着斯科特的腰，一手缓缓解开衬衫的纽扣。那曾经单薄的身体，如今已经有了点所谓的肌肉。虽然看起来还是比罗根瘦弱了不止一点点，但穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，手感还是很不错的。  
“斯科特… 操你的！我什么都没看到！”金发男人说是那么说，但还是进来拿了他要的东西，“我就拿个开瓶器，赶紧完事出来吃饭！科特做了肉酱面，不来我可要全吃了！”剃着莫西干发型的男人，带着玩味的笑容退了出去。  
罗根纠结了两秒，立马蹦起来，“不行！老子也要吃肉酱面！”  
斯科特在原地愣了几秒，但立马也抓了眼镜冲了出去，谁会不喜欢科特做的肉酱面？  
十年前沃伦回了北伦敦，现在已经成了阿森纳队长，而他那小他三岁的男友科特，成了他的体能教练。  
斯科特刚从楼上下来，就看到额前染了一缕蓝色的男人抬起头，招呼他，“斯科特，快来，吃饭了！”  
沃伦搂着科特的腰，将头搁在他肩上，“我可不可以多吃一盘。”  
“不行！”科特拍掉沃伦那吃豆腐的爪子，继续往意面上淋肉酱，“你能不能有点身为职业球员的自觉，圣诞节过后就马上有比赛，坐到位子上去。”  
“你又不陪我去踢客场！”沃伦哼了一声，还是乖乖坐好。  
科特都没开口，罗根就接了话，“得了吧！你还娇气上了，不就隔壁斯坦福桥，连伦敦都没出！”  
“嗨！踢蓝军可是……”沃伦蹦了起来，但之后的话被伊丽莎白一个曲奇饼塞没了。  
“坐下吃饭！”性感的紫发大美人板着脸，呵斥道。沃伦立马乖乖坐回座位，开始往嘴里塞肉酱面。  
“哈！太子爷也有今天……啊？！”罗根开口嘲笑沃伦，却被斯科特踩了一脚。  
斯科特拿了两瓶果酱，“就你话多！帮我看看那个是草莓！”  
罗根挑了下眉，指了那瓶蓝色的。沃伦直接“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，还是科特有良心，帮斯科特切了片面包，又涂上草莓果酱。斯科特一瞬间也懂了罗根的花花肠子，顿时笑了出来，露出了两个可爱的小虎牙，罗根一时间没忍住，就亲了上去。  
“嗨！”沃伦似乎非常不满，也赶紧扑上去亲科特……  
青春，青春也许过去了。  
但……我们还有彼此。  
至于那个关于足球的梦想，自然有人替我们去实现……  
斯科特微微一笑，任由罗根加深了这个吻。  
Here I am.  
This is me.  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be.  
Here I am.  
It's just me and you.  
————END————


End file.
